Papa Bear Gibbs
by stray3011
Summary: When someone from his past comes back to hurt Tim can Papa Bear Gibbs save him before the damage is done to his cub. Plenty of adult content but no slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will mention rape and at times will become graphic. Please do not read if this topic offends you or you are disturbed by the imagery. It is rated M for a reason.

The MCRT minus one Timothy McGee sat at their desks in the bull pen finishing the reports that would close their latest case. The reason for Tim's absence was simple he had completed his report and was in the field collecting a few last witness statements that would solidify their case against even the most diligent defense attorney. This case had involved the children of a deployed marine and the whole team wanted to make sure the dirt bag didn't get off on a technicality so they were all making sure every T was crossed and every I dotted.

When the exterior elevator door opened only Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from his paperwork to see who was entering the building. His hid a smirk behind his coffee cup when he saw it was none other than his favorite FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, followed by his ever present shadow Ron Sacks.

"Gibbs, where's McGee?"he asked gruffly without any preamble.

"In the field. Why?", was the terse reply.  
"Alone."  
"Yes."

"Get him back here NOW."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow high enough that anyone that knew him would immediately either explain themselves or back down, however, Fornell wasn't in the mood for either, "I mean it call him back to the yard now, then meet me in the director's office."

Anthony DiNozzo had been watching the exchange with interest and looked to his boss while his hand reached for the phone on his desk. He didn't grab the handset until he received a nodded from the team leader who was getting up to follow the two men upstairs.

His partner Ziva David also reached for her phone, but pulled back to allow her partner to call their friend and team mate.

DiNozzo's brow furled and the grin he always wore turn into a frown has he mumbled, "Pick up, Probie. Pick up."

After a few minutes he hung up the phone and turned a worried glance to his partner who was still staring at him, "No answer. You think we should go tell the boss?"  
Both of their curiosities has been raised by the brief conversation between the two long time friends and they were dying to get into the office so they could hear what was going on for themselves.

She nodded and they both got up a raced up the stairs to inform their boss that the Probie wasn't answering his phone.

"Man I hope he has a good reason for breaking rule 3 or the boss is going to head slap him into next year.",Tony told Ziva as they reached the top and turned to go into the director's office.

Gibbs followed Fornell upstairs and was right on his heels as they entered the office of Leon Vance, without knocking or waiting for his secretary to introduce them.

"Leon, you got the report?"

"About two minutes ago. How long have you sat on this?"  
"Wasn't us. Local LEO's didn't want to cause a panic by letting the public know about the breakout so they decided to handle it themselves and sat on it for 72 hours before realizing who had gotten out and notified us."

"Damn, he could be anywhere by now.", with that Vance seemed to notice Gibbs for the first time since the conversation started. "Where's McGee?", he repeated Fornell question from earlier.

"In the field. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on and what does it have to do with McGee?"  
"By himself.", Vance asked Gibbs ignoring the question the rapidly angering team leader had asked.

"Yes by himself, I didn't feel the need to waste agency manpower by sending two agents to collect witness statements from a seventy year old couple who were more than helpful during our investigation."

"Damn" Vance repeated "Get him back here now."  
"Already on it. Now will one of you tell me what the hell is going on with my agent."  
Vance had gotten up out of his seat while the other man spoke and was unlocking a small file cabinet in the back corner of his office. He pulled out an older case file that had the logo of the Cambridge Massachusetts Police Force on the front and a second folder with the NCIS logo on it.

"Get your team together and meet me in conference room one.", Vance replied in a no nonsense tone.

As the four men got ready to leave the office they were met by the remaining two members of the MCRT.

"No answer,boss.", DiNozzo said trying to hide the grimace, because he knew he was ratting out his younger team member.

"WHAT?"Vance, Fornell and Gibbs all said together.

DiNozzo's eyes widen at the worried tone in the Director's and the FBI agent's voice.

Vance was the first to recover, "Put out a BOLO on the car he was driving and notify all police that he is not to be harmed in any way but brought directly back to NCIS headquarters in protective custody."

Fornell was on his phone giving similar orders to his team back at The Hoover Building.

Ziva rushed back down the stairs to follow the directives Vance had given them, while Tony stood rooted to the ground in shock.

Gibbs had had enough and wanted answers immediately, "Would someone please tell me exactly what is going on with my agent?"  
Vance nodded sadly and motioned the men into the conference room and stood at the door waiting for Ziva to join them. Once Ziva entered the room he locked the door and walked around the room unplugging the microphones and cameras hidden throughout. Finally he sat at the table and pulled a lap top from the middle of it and started typing when he was ready he nodded to Fornell letting him know he was in charge of debriefing the MCRT on the details of the case that had now taken top priority at both of the agencies represented.

"Meet Victor Karson" Fornell began and Vance pulled up the image of a man in his late thirties on the plasma screen in the room, he was dress in prison clothes.

"In 1997 he was convicted of raping and murdering seventeen young women in Cambridge Massachusetts,between 1990 and 1994, two years ago his appeals ran out and he was serving 250 years in maximum security with no possibility of parole. That's when he escaped the first time."

Gibbs remembered the conversation between Fornell and Vance in the director's office and thought he understood a bit of what was going on, "Okay, so from what you said earlier he escaped again three days ago. What does this have to do with McGee?"  
"Gibbs please let us continue.", Fornell said taking a deep breathe.

"When he escaped in June of 2008, he was hell bent on taking out the star witness against him at his trial", as Fornell said this Vance brought up another image on the plasma. This one had the other NCIS agents in the room inhale deeply in shock as the image of a very young Timothy McGee was looking back at them from the plasma screen.

"He killed three guards and two FBI agents before we managed to capture him and return him to prison. All he kept saying the entire time was that he was going to escape again and he wouldn't stop until Timothy McGee was dead."

AN: Here is my latest story, I will try to update regularly, but I won't make any promises for the next update because I want to put the finishing touches on Fear Steals what Love Gives Freely. As always please read and review. :) stray


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had heard enough and was ready to take action. "Ziva, go to Abby's lab and trace the GPS on McGee's car and find his current location. Tony find out everything you can about Victor Karson, I want to know how many times he has taken a shit since his escape." He then reached across the table to grab the two files that were by Vance so he could get all the facts about the original case and Karson's first escape, he came up empty handed has Vance pulled the files away and wouldn't let him have them.

Vance shook his head at Gibbs and prepared himself for the war that was about to take place, "Gibbs in '08 when Karson first escaped McGee was supposed to stay on the MCRT and help you find the mole as an active field agent, when Karson escaped he agreed to go to Cyber Crimes and relinquish his field agent status rather than have you see these files. He was a minor when all of this happen so the case was sealed. Unless you bring me proof that Karson has McGee or he walks in that door and gives me permission to hand over these files, they are off-limits."

Gibbs looked like he was ready to physically take the files from the Director when Fornell and Sacks stepped between the two men, "Gibbs, I would much rather your teams help getting this animal back into custody than to force you to sit it out, but if you push the issue I won't make this a joint task force. That decision was left to me don't make me take you off the case."

Fornell soft but forceful words reached Gibbs and he backed off, "What do you need, Tobias?"  
With that simple sentence everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief, "Concentrate on getting McGee back here safely and once we have him in protective custody put this animal back in his cage."

"You heard the man.", Gibbs said to his agents still in the room.

"Yes Gibbs."  
"On it Boss."  
Was all that was said as they exited the conference room.

"Anything more you CAN tell me.", Gibbs asked the three men still in the room.

"Nothing in these files is relevant, to finding McGee. Let the kid keep what privacy he can over what happened back then.", Fornell answered cryptically.

When Gibbs left the conference room Vance turned to Fornell, "You do realize you gave them just enough information to find everything out for themselves."  
" I just wouldn't want to be in Karson's shoes when Gibbs gets his hands on him.", Fornell answered with a devilish grin.

"You may have just sign his death warrant."Sacks said worry heavy in his voice.

"Counting on it.", was the reply without a hint of remorse.

Gibbs returned to his desk in the bullpen and sat down for a second to get his thoughts under control. He made a quick call down to yard security asking to be informed as soon as Agent McGee returned to the yard. He couldn't assume that Karson had him until there was proof, right now he was just out collecting witness statements and would be back shortly. Now if he could just convince his gut of that he might be able to think straight.

Ziva entered the bullpen, "Found the car. It is about 15 yards off of the highway between here and Norfolk, Abby is sending the location to your phone." As she said this she was getting her gear together and the three members of the MCRT headed out only seconds later.

When they got to the car they where met by metro officers already working the scene, "Didn't call for back-up to an accident." the officer in charge stated sarcastically when the team showed their credentials.

"He's one of mine." Gibbs grunted, walking down the embankment to the vehicle.

"Appears to have had a blow out and lost control, but we will know for sure once we locate him." the officer said as he walked with them.

The team stopped dead in their tracks at the statement.

Tony was the first to get his voice back, "He's not here?"

"Nope. Probably got out and started walking back to town for help."  
"Why wouldn't he just call on his cell?"  
"Dead zone."  
Gibbs had hear enough, "Ziva have the car towed back to the yard. Tony get all the evidence collected." "You", he pointed to the officer that had followed the team down "This is now an NCIS investigation."

He then walked away from them and returned to the car they had come in, "I'm going to town to get a signal and update Vance and Fornell."  
Tony understood that he was to meet Gibbs in town to continue the search for his partner.

AN:Wow I didn't expect all the positive feedback, thank you so much. For everyone asking about McGee- it wouldn't be a mystery if I told you where he was now would it. Please review, next update soon. :) stray 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs' cell rang before he even got to town, looking at the caller ID he answered, "Leon, he wasn't with the car."  
"I need you to get back to DC now."  
"What's up."  
"A Victor Karson was admitted to George Washington University Hospital fifteen minutes ago."

"Where's Fornell?"  
"Headed to Shirley, Massachusetts to interview the warden of Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center where Karson was serving his sentence."  
"Ziva's already headed back with the sedan McGee was driving, update her and have her meet us at GW."

Gibbs hung up on the Director and hit speed dial for DiNozzo "I'm on my way to pick you up, we have a lead on Karson. Make sure all the evidence is sent to Abby.", he didn't give DiNozzo a chance to answer before he hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat.

In less than ten minutes Gibbs had picked up DiNozzo and was setting a new land speed record to GW Hosiptal. The inside of the car was silent as both men were overwhelmed with worry over the youngest member of their team.

"Do you think he knows where McGee is?", DiNozzo asked finally as the silence became more than he could bear.

Gibbs just turned to look at him with a glare, he didn't know and he didn't want to contemplate the answer to the question. His mind kept going over that facts of the case in his head and all the unanswered questions the information that he had brought. Why hadn't McGee trusted him with the information two years ago when Karson had escaped the first time? Was the young man he considered a son safe at the moment and where was he?

The drive to the hospital ended with the squealing of tires and the quick exodus of the vehicle by the two men overwhelmed with worry. They wasted no time finding the head of security and was soon being escorted to Karson's hospital room. Upon entering the room both NCIS agents were shocked when they recognized the figure unconscious in the bed, it was none other than Timothy McGee.

"Uncuff him now!", Gibbs growled at the security guard standing at the door.

"But.."  
"Did you even verify his identity before you handcuffed him to the bed?", Gibbs looked at the man with a glare that had harden criminals weeping.

"No but...", the man stuttered helplessly quivering in fear from the look the older man was giving him.

"Who told you that this was Victor Karson?",the anger was coming off of Gibbs in waves.

"The man who check him in."  
"Where. Is. He."

"Uh,...I'm not sure."

The guard uncuffed McGee and back out of the room in fear from the shear force of the glare Gibbs was sending his way.

"Hey, that thing work?", Gibbs growled at the guard before he made it out the door, pointing to the security camera in the room.

"Uh... yes."  
Gibbs nodded and turned to face DiNozzo, "Get the security footage from the hospital and see if you can identify who brought him in."

A nurse was entering the room to check McGee vitals when she saw Gibbs pull out his cell, "You can't use that in here, sir."  
Gibbs glare at her and walked out the room to make the call updating Vance and Fornell and getting Ducky to the hospital to monitor McGee condition.

He then went to the nurses station and requested/demanded a meeting with the attending physician ti find out what had happen to his youngest agent.

The doctor met with him in a conference room down the hall from the room McGee was in, "How can I help you Agent Gibbs?"  
"What is Agent McGee condition?"  
"I can only release that information to the people listed in his files, which I am waiting to receive from Bethesda."

Ducky choose that moment to walk into the room, "I am his person physician and you will release his condition to me." he stated firmly.

The doctor realized he was out-gunned and handed the medical chart to the medical examiner.

After glancing over the chart he looked at Gibbs, "He shows all the injuries associated with an automobile accident, however, he has also apparently been sedated before being admitted, The lab as not yet identified the drug used."  
"How long before he regains consciousness?"  
"Won't know that until we know what he was drugged with."  
They're conversation ended when the door to the conference room opened to reveal DiNozzo and Ziva with guarded expressions on both their faces. Upon closer inspection, Gibbs saw anger and fear hiding in their eyes.

"What do you got?", Gibbs asked at the ended of his patience for one day.

"You need to see this." DiNozzo said holding up a disk with the footage they had been reviewing.

A guard walked in behind them pushing a DVD player on a cart, he quietly set up the machine and started to leave. DiNozzo grabbed his arm as he started to leave, "There better be someone on his room. If something happens to him I will hold you personally responsible."

The guard nodded and left.

The footage was cued up and the two older men watched the screen with a growing look of horror on their faces, while the two younger people continued to look with anger.

The screen showed Gibbs and DiNozzo enter McGee room and confront the security guard, and watch as he uncuffed the young agent. The two men then left the room and someone else entered carrying a huge bouquet of get-well balloons which hid his face. The man put the balloons on a table away from the camera, he then reached over to the unconscious man and caressed his face. Everyone watching the footage tensed as the stranger had the nerve to touch their friend but he didn't stop there, he leaned over an placed a sloppy opened mouth kiss on the man and a letter on his chest. He then turned around and looked directly into the security camera and grinned. It was no other than Victor Karson.

AN: Thanks for the positive feedback, I appreciate it a lot. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll update soon. :) stray 


	4. Chapter 4

As Gibbs watched the video his jaw tightened and anger that the monster on the feed would dare go after one of his kids infuriated him. Victor Karson had declared open warfare, and the marine in him was more than willing to respond in kind. When the man dared to kiss his agent his blood boiled and he started to plan ways that the man would violently die by his hand.

"Ducky" he motioned for the older man to come closer and whispered, "Have a SAE run on McGee."

His blood ran cold when he realized his young agent had been alone and unconscious with this mad man who definitely had an unhealthy interest in him.

"DiNozzo, get in touch with Vance and arrange a protection detail."  
"Ziva, get every piece of video feed from this hospital, I want to know everything that animal did from the moment he entered this building to the moment he left. If he sneezed I want to know how many people said God bless you."

"Boss, what are you going to be doing?", DiNozzo asked hesitantly.

"I'm going sit with McGee and if that thing thinks he is getting anywhere near Tim again it will be over my dead body." he growled.

Gibbs stopped at the door and looked at the medical examiner, "Get him transferred to Bethesda, I feel more comfortable with him at a military facility."  
"Jethro, it's not that easy. We can't move him until he wakes up and we can fully examine his injuries."  
The marine just glared at his old friend.

"As soon as possible." was the terse reply as he walked out of the conference room.

He quickly walked to Tim's room and nodded to the hospital security that was standing outside the door before reaching for the handle to walk in, he was pleased when the two men denied him entrance until they had verified his credentials.

Once cleared, he entered the room and grabbed the plastic chair to sit by the young man. It was then that he saw the letter on the table that someone had moved from where Karson had put it on his chest. He forced himself to stay calm while he donned a pair of gloves and grabbed the letter to read.

Dearest Tim,

You have never been far from my thoughts during the past thirteen years. Most nights I go to sleep with the image of you lulling me to sleep. It is with deepest regrets that I was unable to finish the game I started with you all those years ago but I promise that I never leave anything incomplete. I know that at one time you returned the feelings I have for you and it was only my own actions that ruined it, however, the fact that you sent me to the hell that is my current residence cannot be ignored and I must repay you in kind. I have brought you to this hospital and your friends because I only appreciate my special friends unconscious when it is my actions that have made them so, get well soon Tim so we may continue our game.

Yours always,

Victor

Gibbs felt the bile rise in the back of his throat has he reread the letter left for the young man he considered a son and all it's consequences and hidden meanings. He was dragged out of his dark thoughts by the door to the hospital rooming opening allowing Ducky and the attending physician for earlier to enter.

"Jethro, can you please give us a minute to run the test you asked for?"

Gibbs nodded and went to stand right outside the door waiting to go back inside once they were finished.

Tony came up to him followed by Vance and Fornell who had just arrived at the hospital. Gibbs was about to hand the letter over to the younger man when his long time friend took it, "Gibbs you're not going to like this, but we will be handling all the evidence in this case."

"No I..."  
"Gibbs, Agent McGee will want to continue working at this agency when all this is over. Do you really think that after everything he went through to keep this private he would want anyone more than necessary to know the details of this case?", the director asked.

"My team would not do anything to undermine his faith in us. Tim will be treated with respect by everyone on my team."  
"If the evidence is process at NCIS, there will be an unnecessary chance that someone will find out. Everything about this case will be treated need to know only, and the evidence will be processes at the Hoover Building. You will only discuss this with your team and Dr. Mallard.", the director was in full protection mode over the young agent, and that suited Gibbs just fine.

"Director," Tony interrupted "How do you plan on keeping this from Abby?"

"I think Ms. Sciuto is overdo for a vacation." Vance responded. "Two weeks should be long enough for us to come up with a better solution."  
The four men turn as the door to the room opened and the two doctors exited quietly. Fornell signed the change of custody form on the SAE and the letter from Gibbs.

Vance, Fornell and DiNozzo read the letter through the clear bag, getting increasingly angrier with each word.

Fornell finished and took a deep breath and turned to Vance, "I think we need to fully read in Gibbs' team."  
Vance unable to answer around the lump in his throat only nodded.

AN: Okay folks next chapter is all about the files. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and as always please review with your thoughts and comments :) stray


	5. Chapter 5

"Read in Tony and Ziva at the yard then bring the files to me here.", Gibbs said heading back into Tim's

room.

"Gibbs, I have agents on protective detail heading here right behind me." Vance replied expecting Gibbs would want to see the files as soon as possible.

Gibbs got right into Vance's face, "We know one thing for sure about Karson, he wants to get his hands on McGee, and when he tries he will have to get through me to do so. I'm not leaving him alone until Karson is back into custody, period."  
Gibbs turned around and entered the room leaving the other men staring at the door in his wake.

"DiNozzo, get David and you will follow me back to the yard to be read in.",Vance responded and turned to see two agents coming down the hallway to relieve the hospital security guards who were still standing outside of the room.

"You stand guard outside of his room only approved personnel enter and I would recommend that you only enter with caution. Gibbs is watching over him in there.", Vance instructed them.

The two agents smiled to each other, Gibbs in full protective mode over one of his agents was legendary at the yard. They knew better than to enter to room when Gibbs was in that kind of mood and they knew what the consequences of messing up on this detail would be as well.

In less than ten minutes Tony and Ziva were headed back to the Navy Yard having handed over the video footage to Fornell to be reviewed by the FBI, an action that didn't sit well with either agent as they wanted to be in charge of the investigation, however, they realized how important it would be to McGee to keep anyone at the yard from finding out about Karson.

Tony was unusually quiet in the car and Ziva was waiting for him to find the words to express himself after everything they had seen and heard today. "Did you see that Fornell had them run a rape kit on McGee?", he asked softly.

"Yes"

"Do you think...?", Tony couldn't voice the question running through his mind.

"We will find out soon enough. It does not matter however I will find Karson and McGee will never have to worry about him again.", Ziva said firmly, a dark glint in her eyes.

Neither agent said anything else and before long they had reached the Navy Yard and were heading up to the Director's office.

Vance was already seated at his desk when the two agents entered the room.

"Have a seat.", was the only acknowledgment of their presence.

Vance was looking through the two files on his desk, glaring hard while he reviewed the facts of the initial case. The three agents waited in silence until the door opened once again admitting Fornell.

"Finally everybody is here.", Vance said taking a deep breath.

"Your agency, your show Director.", Fornell said taking a seat.

Vance nodded looked at the NCIS agents and began.

"In 1994, Cambridge was in the middle of a man hunt for a serial killer/rapist that had been stalking the campus of MIT for four years. That was also the year that a young computer prodigy began attending the university, Timothy McGee. The faculty adviser to the dorm McGee had been assigned was one, Victor Karson, the young man became an integral part of the young man's support network being underage and away from home for the first time. They soon became friends and McGee settled into college life under his supervision. McGee began working on a computer program for a Probabilities Course he was taking, inputting all the information he could get his hands on from the investigation of the serial murderer/rapist, unfortunately he also shared his work with Karson."

Vance stopped at this point and looked directly into the eyes of his agents, "A lot of what I'm going to tell you now is speculation based on my investigation into this case two years ago when Karson escaped the first time and meetings I've had on the Hill with Agent McGee's father and you must remember that none of this has ever been confirmed in a court of law or by either man."

"McGee turned in the program to his Probabilities Professor and he turned over the findings to the police. Between what Agent McGee had put together and evidence the police had not released to the public, Karson became number one suspect in the case. It was at this time that Karson vanished with McGee and it took the Cambridge Police forty-eight hours before they found the two of them. Karson was initially charged with eighteen rapes and seventeen murders but due to pressure applied by a high ranking Navy Officier the last rape charge was left off the indictment and never pursued. I might also add that the trial of Karson was the last time that Admiral McGee ever spoke to or of his son."

"On the weight of the evidence provided by the program McGee had written and the physical evidence the police had collected Karson was convicted and sent to prison."

"Director, was Tim...?", Tony still couldn't voice the question that was haunting him.

"In 1994, probably, but any reference to that was buried deeper than I was able to dig out."  
"What about today?" Tony gave a pleading look to Fornell.

"We are waiting for my lab to finish testing the evidence."

Tony's fist were clinched so tight his knuckles were white and he was grinding his teeth together trying to hold in the torrid of emotions running through his body. Finally he lost the internal battle and ran the the restroom in the office and lost every bit of food that was in his stomach. After dry heaving for a few minutes his rinsed out his mouth and returned to the main room. The four people there didn't miss the fire that was burning in his eyes or the unmistakable desire to protect his younger partner from the monster that hunted him.

"As soon as you find out, I need to know.", Tony's glare at Fornell when he said these words was very reminiscent of his mentors and sent the same shiver down the older agent's spine.

AN: Next chapter will have the first of many McGee/Gibbs father son moments. Please leave any thoughts or comments in your review. Love the feedback always. :) stray


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs sat in the hospital room and watched as the sun set on one of the longest days of his life, his thoughts centered on the young man sleeping, if not peacefully, soundly in the bed.

He noticed the minute his eyes began to flutter under his eyelids and he didn't need the machines to register the change in his breathing. Gibbs grabbed a nearby cup and filled it with water and ice chips from a pitcher that the nurse had left the last time she was in checking on Tim's vitals. When the first soft groan came from the young man he was on his feet, ready, making sure he was in his line of sight and would be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Easy son.", he spoke softly,as green eyes opened dulled and confused.

Tim looked around trying to determine his location, "Hospital?" He frown at the gravelly sound of his own voice.

Gibbs handed him the cup and helped him take a small sip to help ease his voice. When Tim took a small sip and gave a relieved smile as the cool water eased down his soar throat Gibbs gently pulled it away, "A little at a time, kiddo." He said with a smile.

Tim nodded and leaned back into the pillows. "What happened?"

Gibbs frowned at he question. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Getting the witness statements from the Mr. and Mrs. Wilson." Tim's brow creased as he thought harder trying to remember what had happened next.

"Yes, that was this morning, do you remember anything else?" Gibbs encouraged the young man.

"Blow out, skidded off the road, hit a tree." Tim groaned as the accident came back to him.

Gibbs knew the second Tim remembered Karson because his breathing sped up and all color left the young man's face. He suddenly didn't look much older than the image of him Gibbs had seen on the plasma in the conference room earlier that day.

"Tim. Tell me what you remembered.", Gibbs' voice was gentle but still a command.

"Nightmare, has to be a nightmare." Tim pleaded with himself against the memories that were assaulting his mind.

Gibbs was not a man to allow those around them to live in a fantasy land rather than face that facts when difficulty faced them, "No, Tim not a nightmare, Karson escaped three days ago." He said gently to the young man.

Tim flew upright in the bed and paled even more, Gibbs put his hand and his shoulder to steady him and provide him with the grounding he needed. "It's okay, kiddo. He's not getting anywhere near you. I'm going to be your shadow until he is back in jail or in the ground." Gibbs said soothingly.

Tim didn't register the soft words even if he did hear them, which Gibbs wasn't sure if he did.

"I'll... put in my resignation has soon as I'm released from the hospital.", the broken young man said through tears that were starting to fall down his face. He once again laid back against the pillows and rolled on his side facing away from the older man.

"Not happening Tim. I told you 'you belong to me' eight years ago. Nothing that happen today changed that, your mine and I take care of my own."

Tim looked over at the man he had so much respect for, "When you find out everything, you'll blame me just like he did." The heartbreaking pain in his eyes said much more than his words.

"That could never happen, Tim. I'm not going to abandon you."

"When you find out...", Tim could no longer hold back the sobs that were breaking through his speech.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed, pulled Tim gently into his arms and rocked back and forth comforting the man and riding out the emotion storm that welled up inside him. When Tim finally calmed enough to speak again, Gibbs grabbed some tissue from the box on the bedside table and wiped away the tears that had remained. He put his hands on each of his shoulders and squared them so he was looking him directly in the eyes. "Tell me" was his soft command.

Gibbs could see in Tim eyes that he was close to revealing everything about what happened with Karson in '94 when they were interrupted by the door opening and Dr. Mallard entering followed closely by the nurse who had checked Tim's vitals earlier, as both men looked up they also saw Tony and Ziva standing guard outside the door having just relieved the agents who had been sent over earlier. Tim paled and once again began to hyperventilate when he saw the file folders in Tony's hand and the look of concern on both of his friends faces.

"Oh God, they know. They know...", he repeated again and again as he dissolved into tears once again.

The doctor looked at his friend and the young man falling apart in the hospital bed and motioned for Gibbs to exit the room while he checked over the younger man. "Give us a minute, Jethro."  
"I'll be right outside, Tim. I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs tried to console the young man.

Once the door was closed Tony couldn't hold back any longer, "How is he, Boss?"

"In shock, and scared half out of his mind that we are going to abandon him."  
"Boss?"

"Not sure, DiNozzo, I think he was about to give me the answer when Ducky walked in, I'll have to try again once he gets over the shock of finding out that you have seen that file."

Tony started to hand over the files to Gibbs but the older man shook his head. "McGee will tell me what I need to know. What did the FBI find on the evidence they got earlier."  
Even the marine was unable to asked if the young man he cared for had been sexually assaulted earlier in the day.

"SAE came back negative, apparently Karson drugged him and took him here but didn't do anything else."  
With that said they both turned back to the room as Ducky opened the door and motioned for him to come back inside.

"DiNozzo you and David wait out here, I'll let you in has soon as I get him calmed down a bit."

Tim once again was laying on his side with his back to the two older men, but the way his body was shaking he was obviously crying once again.

"Tim, I'm going to be here as long as you need me to. Tony and Ziva are worried about you and would like to see you as well. Are you up for visitors?" the older man tried to give him as much control as possible for the time being.

"They saw the files?", Tim rolled over and looked Gibbs.

He nodded.

"And they still WANT to see me?" Tim asked the shock apparent in his voice.

Again Gibbs simply nodded.

"Okay."

AN: please review with all your thoughts and comments. Next chapter will probably be in a few days and be another emotionally charged team chapter. Also Karson is closer than they know. :) stray 


	7. Chapter 7

"Jethro," Ducky motioned him to a corner of the room and spoke softly keeping an eye on the young man in the bed. "He is in shock and we can't give him any other sedatives until we are one hundred percent positive that what Karson drugged him with is out of his system. You must make sure you and the team do not upset him unduly for at least the next twenty-four hours. I'm not sure how much more that young man can take before he completely shuts down."

"What do you suggest, Duck?"

"Light conversation, reassurance and plenty of rest until his mind can deal with Karson's return and the team finding out the details of the earlier case. And Jethro," Ducky paused to make sure he had his undivided attention "He NEEDS to feel safe."

"Got it Duck." Gibbs answered his eyes never leaving the man in the bed.

"Ducky," Tim said softly and both men returned to the bedside, "When can I go home?"

The pleading in the voice and the despair that had taken up residence in the once vibrant green eyes dulling them, broke the hearts of the older men. They were struggling with the knowledge that someone had set out to harm the kind, loyal and trusting soul lying before them and awoken the paternal instincts in both of them for the young man they considered a son/nephew.

"In the morning, my dear boy. Tonight you need to rest and let us take care of you." he said gently patting his hand.

"Boss, can I see Tony and Ziva now?"

Gibbs nodded and went to the door to summon the two remaining members of the team. He left the room and informed them of what Ducky had said before letting them inside.

"Tony, make sure he knows I'm just going get coffee and I'll be right back."

Tony acknowledged the statement with a simple look, plastered on his famous grin and opened the door, "Probie! Are you trying to out Ziva Ziva behind the wheel, or did that tree just jump out in front of you?" he teased walking into the room.

Gibbs smirked at the comment and ran his hand through his hair as he left the room to get a much need cup of coffee, it was going to be a long night.

By the time Gibbs returned he was please to hear the bantering, teasing and subtle threats that was the norm when his three kids were alone together for any length of time. Normal was what was needed now and he was proud of his senior agent for realizing it and delivering without having to be told.

"So how are we going to put this in the report,'terrorist tree attacks NCIS sedan." Tony was teasing when Gibbs entered the room. Tim actually smiled when he saw him standing behind the man.

Smack. "Thanks, boss."

The soft laugh from the young man in the bed made them all smile.

Yeah, normal was needed for the time being.

Thirty minutes and several head slaps later everyone could see the Tim was starting to nod off his body demanding the much needed rest.

"Okay you two, time to go home and rest." Gibbs told agents.

Ziva walked up to the side of the bed and whispered something to the young man that had him blushing then gently kissed the his forehead, "Good night, achi."

"See you tomorrow. I'll stop by your place and pick you up some clean clothes on the way over." Tony said , he looked like he wanted to say a lot more but he just shook his head and walked with Ziva out the door.

Gibbs walked with them to the door and made sure the overnight detail was guarding the door before turning back around to sit in the plastic chair next to the bed.

"Boss, you don't have to stay.", Tim said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Tim." Gibbs said in his don't argue with me voice.

Tim's eyes weren't waiting for permission to close as he started to drift off trying to place exactly what he was feeling. His body gave in to exhaustion just as the word came to his mind 'safe'.

Gibbs watched over the young man all night never letting his guard completely down, he let his body relax and rest the way he learn in the marines, always aware of his surroundings.

While Tim slept through the night the same couldn't be said for Tony, his dreams were haunted by the teasing comments and rude remarks he had often subjected his Probie. He woke feeling worst than he did before he went to sleep. Looking in his bathroom mirror he made a silent vow to himself, "I will be the big brother I should have been all along."

With a plan forming in his mind, he quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. Forty-five short minutes after his alarm went off he found himself sitting in his car in front of Tim's apartment building ready to get the clothes he had promised his little brother the day before, the only problem was his gut cinched up tight the minute he pulled up. Something was definitely wrong.

Tony checked his key chain for the key that Tim had given him to his apartment and then checked his Sig before putting it in his shoulder holster. He slowly walked up the three flights of stairs to Tim apartment trying to figure out what was wrong. He couldn't see anything different from the last time he had been over to visit him friend.

He walked up to the door, put the key in the lock and stopped as he heard movement inside the apartment. He pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for Ziva.

"Someone is in Tim's apartment.", he said as soon as she answered, "I'm going in."

He didn't hang up the phone as he entered so his partner could at least monitor the situation until she could arrive.

Tony grimaced as the door squeaked when he opened it, giving the intruder time to escape. He heard footsteps run from the bedroom and out an open window to the fire escape. He got to the window just in time to see Karson turn around and blow him a kiss as he turned the corner as was out of sight.

Tony paled as he looked around Tim's apartment, there were several vases of roses in every room varying in color some white, some yellow and some red. The simple breakfast table was covered with a white table cloth and set as if someone was preparing for a romantic dinner for two, complete with candles.

The welcome home banner hung over the bedroom door was larger than any he had ever seen and he was looking at it opened mouthed when he heard a noise behind him, he quickly turned aiming his weapon at the noise only to pull up when he recognized his partner.

Together he and Ziva entered the bedroom and stood in shock at the doorway, Tim's normal bedding was tossed into a piled in the corner of the room and the bed was remade in green satin sheets. There was a wine bucket on the far bedside table with a bottle of champagne chilling inside. On the near bedside table was two items that had Tony running for the bathroom losing his breakfast and Ziva cursing loudly in Hebrew, French and English. A pair of handcuffs and a large tube of lube.

AN: If my search was correct achi means brother in Hebrew. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please continue to review with all your thought and comments. Next chapter the Admiral makes an appearance. :) stray


	8. Chapter 8

Victor was furious, all his well laid plans to surprise the man who haunted his dreams and brought meaning to his life was ruined. Thankfully the survival instincts that had been bred into him in prison had paid off and he was able to exit the apartment before the other agent had caught him. He was starting to feel desperate with the need to see his Tim again. Fate had brought the two men together all those years ago and he was positive that Fate would keep them together. He bought an all day bus pass using the cash he had stolen/borrowed from Tim, he needed to clear his mind and find another way to surprise his young lover.

He got on the bus a few streets over from Tim's apartment, went to the back of the bus and got himself lost in the plethora of morning commuters. He knew he would be safe for a few hours so he decided to let his mind wander back to happier times.

Flashback 1994

He had just finished a meeting with the Dean of Admissions about the incoming freshmen that semester. He was going to continue his rolled of faculty adviser for Warwick Hall a coed dorm that housed scholarship students. He was wallowing in the displeasure of his current love life, he tried and tried to find the perfect woman but they kept coming up short. He also knew he was starting to draw attention to himself so he was going to have to be more careful in disposing of his special friends when he broke up with them. That was when he saw him, Fate had brought him right to him, those large expressive green eyes, those pouting lips and if he was being housed at Warwick he definitely had a mind to go along with all those wonderful features. He walked up and introduced himself to the young man who had just entered the building.

"Hi, I'm Victor Karson, faculty adviser here at Warwick Hall."  
"Tim...Timothy McGee.",was the soft reply. The timbre of his voice was music to his ears and the innocence and youth that surrounded him drew him in even deeper. He had to get to know the young man better. He quickly looked down the list the Dean had given him of the students he was to mentor and a huge smile came to his face when he saw the boy's name on his list.

"Well Tim, it looks like I have been assign to look out for you this year."  
"Look out for me?",was the confused reply.

"Yeah, well you are a minor and we would not want you to be overly influenced by some of the activities of the older students here. Just think of me as a older brother, it's my job to keep you out of trouble and help with any issues that might arise due to your age."

The two men starting walking together and that's when Karson noticed the limp in Tim's leg, "Are you hurt Tim?"

"No. I was in a car accident. Still recovering from a broken leg."  
Fate definitely wanted these two together, "I think there is a dorm room open on the bottom floor, let me see if I can get you reassigned. It would make it easier on both of us, as it is right next door to me."

A few short phone calls later and Tim was reassigned to a private dorm room on the bottom floor right next to Victor.

A couple of hours later found Victor in Tim's room helping him unpack and setting up his computer equipment. The conversation was easy, and if Tim had been a little older he might have realized the interest the older man was showing in him. Victor sighed went it occurred to him that he would have to be less subtle in his seduction of the young man. Tim obviously didn't have much in the way of experience in the game of love.

"Would you like to go grab a bite to eat with me?" Victor asked walking up behind the young man, turning him around and holding him in a loose embrace.

Tim looked up and nodded biting his lower lip. Victor immediately recognized the hitch in his breathe and the slight dilation of his eyes, he might not have experience but he definitely was interested.

Victor drove them to a nearby Italian restaurant to enjoy a leisurely supper before the first day of school the following day. They had ordered and were waiting for their appetizers when Victor decided to push the envelope a little with the young man, "So Tim, why are you so deep in the closet?"  
Tim choked on the sip of water he had just taken and blushed bright red, "I'm... I'm nnnot."

"Tim, I won't judge you and I can tell that if your not gay at least your bi." Victor continued encouragingly.

"I have been... I am... Iamattractedtoguys.", came out the whispered answer.

"Back to my original question. Why are you so deep in the closet?"

"Don't ask don't tell. My Dad's in the Navy."

"So that rule applies to you as well?"

"No but he's an officier so I have to keep up proper appearances for his sake."  
Daddy issues, Victor thought and quickly files it away for uses in the future.

"I guess that means we can't go out in public like this often Tim."  
"You WANT to do this more often?"  
Victor leaned over and whispered into Tim's ear, "I find you very attractive, and yes I would love to spend more time with you."  
"But..."  
Victor saw the moment Tim started thinking about their age difference, "I guess between your father and our age difference we both have a reason to keep this hidden." 

End of flashback

Victor came out of his memories long enough to see that the bus was beginning to empty and decided to get off before someone noticed him.

He smiled to himself as Fate once again seemed to intervene on his behalf as the stop was right in front of an Italian restaurant, his mind immediately went into gear as he began to plan another surprise for the young man that was his soul mate.

AN: I know I promised the Admiral would make an appearance, but the beginning of Tim/Karson story arc needed to be told first and seemed to take on a life of its own. Please review with all you thoughts and comments. The next chapter will definitely have the confrontation between Vance and the Admiral as well as Gibbs reaction to Karson's invasion of Tim's apartment. :) stray


	9. Chapter 9

Mornings like today made Vance think that he should have followed his father's advice and entered into law school. His early morning meeting with SecNav was interrupted by a phone call from Fornell informing him of the invasion of McGee's apartment by Karson. Wanting nothing more than to return to the Yard to set up stronger protection details for the young agent and work a plan of attack to capture Karson and end this nightmare, he was caught of guard by the person waiting in the outer office of the SecNav.

"Director." was the stiff acknowledgment from the Navy Admiral.

"Admiral McGee." Vance answered barley civil with his mind on the man's son and his treatment of him.

"Do we have a problem, Director?" the Admiral asked getting into the other man space.

"No, I'm just preoccupied with the escape of a dangerous felon. Victor Karson."  
The Admiral turned red and visibly angered, "Your agent knows better than to bring his abnormality to focus in my career. I do not need or want to hear anything of this and if that is the reason I was called here today I will be greatly displeased by the waste of my time. This matter does not concern me."  
"That agent is your son." Vance said through gritted teeth.

"My son ceased to exist when he decided to admit to his abnormality in open court and besmirched our family name. Good day Director." 

"DiNozzo better have a good reason for being late.", Gibbs was stiff from sitting so long and getting a little desperate for a decent cup of coffee.

"It's Tony" McGee said with a smirk, as if that explained everything.

Further conversation between the two men was stopped when Gibbs' cell phone buzzed indicating that he had a message.

"Go get that, Boss. I'm not going anywhere until the doctor releases me." Tim said obviously unhappy.

Gibbs reached into his ankle holster and handed McGee his back up Raven, "If someone comes through that door that isn't me or DiNozzo shoot first and we'll sort out the questions later."

Gibbs stood up and both men grimaced at the popping noise coming from the older man's back.

"Go stretch and get a cup of coffee, Boss. I'll be fine."

Gibbs moved over to make sure he was looking straight into the younger man's eyes, "No chances, McGee." and he patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

After making sure the two agents on the door understood that no one was to enter the room before he returned, Gibbs turned to go to the hospital cafeteria for a cup of what they called coffee, it would have to do for now.

Once the coffee was in hand he checked his phone surprised to find calls from not only DiNozzo, but Fornell and Vance as well. He pushed the speed dial for DiNozzo figuring the talkative young man would provide him with more information on what was going on than the older two men.

"Why aren't you here DiNozzo?", he said as soon as the younger man answered his phone.

"Uh, Boss... there was a problem at McGee's apartment."  
"Yeah"

"Karson was here when I showed up this morning."

Gibbs blood started to boil "What was he up to?"  
"Redecorating."  
"DiNozzo." Gibbs was quickly losing patience with the young man.

Tony filled him in on everything that had occurred from the moment he pull up to the apartment complex.

"Fornell, is here collecting the evidence and Vance has been informed but he is at the Pentagon right now. He is expecting an update as soon as he gets back to the yard."  
"Put Fornell on the line."  
There was a pause while the phone exchanged hands.

"Fornell."

"How bad?", Gibbs asked anger radiating out of his voice.

"Jethro, it's..." Fornell hesitated unable to come up with words to voice his worry for the young agent, "He's obsessed with McGee. What I'm seeing reminds me of some of the worst stalking cases I've investigated. We need to get him into a safe house, this monster isn't going to stop until either he or McGee is six feet under."

"He, Isn't. Touching. McGee."

"Glad we're on the same page, I'm sending DiNutso over with a couple of suits of clothes and his toiletries. As soon as the doctor releases him get him to the Navy Yard, that should keep him safe for today and we'll figure what safe house he'll go to tonight. We'll also need to talk to McGee about Karson."  
"Not interrogating him, Tobias."  
"Now would I do that?"

Gibbs slam his phone shut and quickly returned to Tim's room to wait for the doctor. When he reached the room he was surprised to find a candystriper waiting outside of the door with a large rolling cart full of get-well gifts.

"I'm sorry but I am under orders that no one is to enter this room.", the agent outside stated firmly.

"So what am I supposed to do with all this stuff."  
"I got it.", Gibbs answered from behind the arguing pair, nodded at the two guards. "All of this is for him?" he asked the young girl.

"Yes, sir. Is he some kind of celebrity or something."  
"Something." he said with a smirk.

With that he pushed to cart into the room and greeted his agent, at least they would have something to do while waiting for Tony to arrive.

AN : Next chapter is Tim's version of his first meeting with Karson and the Admiral goes one on one with Gibbs after confronting Tim. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the little box at the bottom of the page marked review. Thanks :) stray


	10. Chapter 10

Tim was laying in the bed thinking about everything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours, Yesterday morning at this time he focused on completing the paperwork of a case that had pushed the entire MCRT to their physical and emotional limits and before he could recover from the emotionally taxing case, he was thrust into dealing with one for the most emotionally taxing times in his own life.

He knew that he was at the edge of his limits and he was terrified that he would show weakness to the team that meant so much to him. He already had one breakdown in front of his boss and he was determined not to allow a second incident to occur. He just had to focus on where he had made the errors the first time he was forced to deal with Victor and make sure he didn't repeat any such mistakes.

He started to replay the first time he had met him in his mind.

Flashback 1994

He had taken the bus to Cambridge to begin his first semester at MIT after spending two weeks at Penny's home in Virginia, following a major falling out with his father. A month ago he realized that he was attracted to his long time friend John Parker. He had spent many nights trying to deny it because don't ask/don't tell ran his home as well as the Navy. Growing up he was regularly exposed to his father's close minded views on homosexuality and he knew his father would not be happy with his latest crush. The straw that broke the camel's back came the night before he left for Virginia, John had come over to see him off and before long the two boys were in Tim's room confessing the feelings that were developing between the two teenagers. They both wanted to see where it would go and vowed to stay in touch, John had just pulled Tim into his arms and was about to give him his first kiss when the Admiral burst into the room. John was thrown out of the house and Tim was sent off to Penny's that very night well warned that the only reason his education was still going to be paid for was for appearance sake.

Penny had been much more opened minded than her son, but still warned him of the stigmas associated with being gay and warned him to show caution before opening up. They had also discussed at length his father's reaction and possible response if he openly came out of the closet and they decided that discretion would be his best course of action to maintain peace within the family.

As he walked into Warwick Hall he was almost overcome with the general chaos going on around him, then a tall, blond, blue eyed man in his mid twenties approached him, "Hi, I'm Victor Karson, faculty adviser here at Warwick Hall."  
Tim had been lost in thoughts of John and was caught off guard, "Tim...Timothy McGee."

"Well Tim, it looks like I have been assigned to look out for you this year."  
That statement worried Tim wondering if his father had paid someone to follow him around and report back on his activities and behavior.

"Look out for me?" he answered with some hesitation.

"Yeah, well you are a minor and we would not want you to be overly influenced by some of the activities of the older students here. Just think of me as an older brother, it my job to keep you out of trouble and help with any issues that might arise due to your age."  
This comment troubled Tim even more and he decided to make a phone call to Penny when he got settled in to make sure this was normal policy and not a ruse by his father to try to control him.

He looked down to verify his dorm assignment and softly groaned when he discovered he was on the third floor and there was no elevator in sight.

"Are you hurt Tim?"

Tim was drawn out of his memories by the handle rattling on his door and he quickly situated the Raven under the sheet pointed at the door.

He let out a sigh a relief when he saw it was Gibbs entering the room pushing a cart of get-well gifts in front of him.

Gibbs immediately noticed the tension in the young man, "Everything okay McGee?" he asked doing a visual inspection of the room.

"Yeah Boss.", but it became clear that both men were on edge as the door knob rattled again and they both aimed their weapons at the door as it opened.

Tony and Ziva went on high alert when they opened the door to find both men in the room armed and ready for a conflict so they also pulled out their weapons and began scanning the area for a threat to their brother/friend.

The two agents at the door on guard duty were only seconds behind Tony and Ziva when it came to the change in aura in the room and quickly pulled out their weapons as well.

It was to this scene that a preoccupied Ducky turned the corner overlooking the paperwork in his hands and not really noticing anything until he was right upon the door to Tim's room. He looked into the room at his old friend and exaggerating his motions raised his hands in the air, "I surrender, Jethro. Here is his release paperwork, after care instruction and prescriptions."

There were several shaky laughs from the agents and a smirk from the team leader at his old friend.

The agents assigned to the door gathered up the get well gifts and started bringing them to the the sedan they had driven to the hospital. Tim grabbed the bag out of Tony's hand and went to the bathroom to change and the remaining three agents went over the room to make sure nothing was being left behind.

Just as Tim exited the bathroom Ziva reached down and picked up an envelope that had apparently fallen off the cart of gifts, "We almost missed this one." she said holding it up in the air.

Tony's gut once again cinched up tight as he saw the back of the envelope and the bright red lips that were on it where the flap sealing it met the rest of the paper. It was a SWAK.

Before Tony could say a word Tim had the envelope open and was reading the front of a card with a beautiful vase of flowers on it, when he opened the card he paled and started to shake, a picture fell out of the card.

Gibbs and Tony had to move quickly to catch Tim as his legs started to give out from underneath him. Ziva picked up the photograph and began to curse in a language that none of the men understood.

Once Tim was seated on the edge of the bed the two men went to look at the photo, it showed a young Tim in what was obviously in a dorm room wearing an MIT t-shirt and sweatpants seated at a desk studying. In the back ground sitting on the bed was Karson and the look in his eyes was that of a predator and they were focused on Tim.

The inscription on the card was "Let the games begin."

Gibbs took several deep breaths to calm himself down before he went to Tim still sitting on the hospital bed tremors running through his body.  
"Tim...Tim look at me. Do you trust me?"

Tim just continued to look blankly at the wall.

"Do you trust us?" Gibbs repeated motioning to Tony and Ziva as well.

Tim finally looked into his eyes and nodded.

"He will never touch you again. We will never abandon you . I will kill him first."

The fear started to recede from his eyes as Gibbs repeated "You're safe. You're safe."

AN: I know I promised a showdown between Gibbs and the Admiral but I wasn't satisfied with it so I had to push it off for the moment. I'm very sorry(sign of weakness). I also felt the need to repeat the scene between Tim and Karson to show the differences in points of view, I don't plan on doing it again so please remember Karson flashbacks will represent his state of mind. Please leave your thought and comments. Reviews keep me going. :)stray 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a somber convoy that left the hospital. The agents on guard duty took the lead in the sedan fill with get well gifts that would now be carefully examined before being returned to Tim. Gibbs led a shell-shocked McGee to the next vehicle and Tony and Ziva rode right on their bumper. Five agents seething in anger and one devastated that his darkest secrets would be revealed to the people he cared the most about and who would soon disavow any knowledge of him. No one paid much attention to the Navy Admiral in the parking garage at the office as it was a common sight on the Yard.

"You!", they all turned at the angry yell and instinctively formed a protective circle around their emotionally wounded friend.

"D..d..dad?",was the first word Tim uttered since the photo had fallen on the hospital floor.

Gibbs and Tony where almost too late to stop the upraised hand that shot between them at the younger man's face. Gibbs caught his wrist and Tony quickly stood in between them shooting daggers at the man with his eyes. Ziva was a little more literal as a throwing knife appeared in her hand brandishing at the officier.

"I think you need to leave.", Gibbs growled softly,paternal instincts kicking into high gear.

The Admiral was furious but smart enough not to continue his planned attack in the presence of five armed agents clearly ready to defend his prey.

"This isn't over. I warned you what you happen if your problems interfered with my career." the Admiral shouted at his son.

Gibbs tighten his grip on the elder McGee's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. "Oh, I'm sure it's over."Gibbs growled then pulled the man closer to him and whispered in his ear, "You're going to apologize to your son and then you are going to leave my building and if you think you are going to get anywhere near him again, I'll make sure the only thing you'll see is a brig when I arrest you for assaulting a federal officier."

"You're insane. I will never accept that person as my son, HE'S AN ABOMINATION." the Admiral stormed off away from the group of agents.

Tim visibly winced at his father's words. He lowered his gaze to the ground and refused to look at his friends surrounding him.

"Man, I thought my father was a piece of work. You definitely win the crappiest father award." Tony said with a grimace as he patted Tim on the shoulder.

Tim's head shot up and he looked Tony in the eye with an unbelieving look.

"Hey, don't look at me that way, one of the qualifications need to be a member of this team seems to be a father from hell. I'm starting to feel like the least qualified member here."Tony continued trying to lighten the mood.

Ziva even smirked at the comment, "Yes McGee, I think your father even beats off mine."

Tony and Tim looked at her before bursting out laughing for the first time since Fornell walked off the elevator the day before, "Not even touching that one Ziva." Tony said holding his side from laughing.

Ziva turned a puzzled glance to Tim, "Got to agree with Tony on that." Tim said chuckling as he tried to catch his breath.

Gibbs looked at his agents proud of the fact that they were able to quickly close ranks and support each other when needed.

"Conference room one. We have a meeting with Fornell and Vance." he told the three MCRT agents, nodding to the remaining two, "You go through all that and make sure there are no other surprises hiding in them."  
Tony never broke contact with Tim while guiding him to the elevator and Ziva remained by his side alert to the possibility of another attack, verbal or physical, and ready to defend her friend. Once they were safely on their way up Gibbs made a quick phone call to yard security, making sure he would receive advance warning if the Admiral decided to make a return visit.

Deciding he needed to calm down before the meeting in the conference room he went to get a cup of coffee. Walking out the garage he was suddenly once again face to face with the man who had raised his youngest agent.

"So Marine, I see your better side won out, even you can't stomach being around that boy for long.", the uniformed man said scathingly.

After all the stress of the last twenty-four hours, this man's blatant disrespect for his own child pushed Gibbs over the limit. Knowing full well the location of the security cameras and the fact that they were completely off the record Gibbs reacted with a stiff right cross that had the other man leaning against the wall to stay upright.

Before the injured man could react Gibbs was right in his face, "The boy, as you call him, is one of the best field agents this agency has ever seen. He is loyal, honest and unable to maintain a grudge even against those who deserve it the most, which includes you. If you are willing to throw that away because of who he chooses to care about or love you are too stupid to deserve the right to call him your son, but believe me I've never considered myself a stupid man and I'm more than willing to take over that role for you. TIM BELONGS TO ME."

"I advise you to get some ice for that eye and spend the some time coming up with a good cover story, five agents just saw you attempt to assault your son and you did it right in front of the security camera."

"I'm filing a complaint against you Gibbs."  
"No cameras here Admiral. Have a good life, I don't expect to see you again and leave MY son alone." 

AN: Between the time I started this chapter and finally finished it (two weeks) I lost a job and started a new one. Talk about emotional drain. I never thought I would get it the way I wanted it but I did my best so please leave your thought and comments in the box title review. Next two chapters almost complete so updates should be soon. :) stray


	12. Chapter 12

When Gibbs entered the conference room, Tony's sharp eyes immediately noticed the reddest and swelling on his right hand that meant he had recently been in a physical confrontation but a quick shake of his head told Tony to let it drop.

Vance acknowledged Gibbs entrance then turned to begin the briefing. "Agent McGee, I am well aware of how uncomfortable you are with the disclosing of the facts of the Karson case however due to recent events it is now unavoidable. Your safety will not be put at risk. Also..."

Vance was interrupted by a loud banging on the conference room door and the sound of someone trying repeatedly to open it.

"Gibbs,Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby could be heard screaming loudly through the door.

Vance rolled his eyes and nodded his head to Ziva telling her without words to let the forensic scientist into the room. While Ziva was heading to the door he glared levelly at each person at the table clearly stating that he would handle the situation, ending with Gibbs who he stayed on much longer than the rest.

As soon as the door opened the whirlwind that was Abby Sciuto came flying in, "Gibbs what's this about a mandatory two week vacation? Security won't even allow me into my lab."

Before anyone could humanly respond she was off on another tangent.

"Timmy are you okay? First you were off getting witness statements, then you wrecked your car and we had to find you, then you were in the hospital and no one would tell me how you got there or if you were okay."

She flew across the room and had Tim in a full body hug in seconds, "Abby... ribs...car wreck... air."

Tony stood up and manually pulled Abby off of Tim and the younger man smiled up to him gratefully has he sank back down into his chair.

"But...", the young woman began again in full whine mode.

"Ms. Sciuto." Vance said firmly getting everyone's attention.

"HR has informed me that you have more than three times the average number of vacation days built up and I refused to lose anyone at this agency to burn out. So as of today you are on vacation for the next two weeks." he continue forcefully.

"But my team, the NEED me." she whined even louder.

"MY MCRT is currently aiding the FBI in an ongoing investigation so all evidence will be hand by their labs, so now is the perfect time for you to get the down time you need." Vance had risen from his chair and walked over to the young woman gently turning her around and walking her back out the door.

"I don't want to see you here for the next fourteen days. Do I make myself clear Ms. Sciuto?"  
Abby hung her head in defeat, "Yes sir." but every member of the MCRT noticed the steel underneath the resignation and knew that this was not going to be the end of their problems with the forensic specialist.

Abby left the conference room already planning to be at Tim's apartment to find out exactly what they were up to and if he wouldn't tell her she was sure her silver fox would, it was silly to think that the FBI could do her job better than she could. Gibbs would get her back to the Yard and back on the case. As she walked through the bullpen she stop at Tim's desk and quickly logged on slipping a snooper program onto his computer that he had design when they had found out about Tony working for Director Shepard behind their backs, it should remain undetectable and allow her access to whatever they team was working on in her absence. If someone did find it, well Tim had written it, the blame for it being active could always fall on his shoulders. She left the Navy Yard pleased with her plans and the actions she had taken to make sure she wasn't left out of anything.

Victor had been sitting at the park across from the Navy Yard watching the comings and goings. He was surprised when he saw the Admiral arrive and down right thrilled when he saw him leave with a black eye and swollen jaw, the Admiral had hurt his beloved and high on his list of people he felt the need to protect the younger man.

As the morning wore on he saw several people who were important in Tim's life and made note of each and every one. When the dark haired Goth arrived, he almost revealed himself so consumed with jealousy at the knowledge that she was the first one to touch his Timothy after their brief and torrid two day affair, but he quickly calm when he remember that the relationship hadn't lasted long proving that Tim was his soul mate and no one would ever come between them. He was greatly relived when she left the Yard after being there for a little more than an hour. She was away from his beloved. He didn't like the thoughts that entered his mind when he imagined the two of them together.

As lunch began to approach he decided that he didn't want the risk of being spotted as so many trained investigators would be leaving the building to eat so he left his comfortable park bench in search of a few things he would need to continue the game he began so long ago. After thirteen years in prison he was well aware of law enforcement behavior and he was confident Tim wouldn't leave the security of the Navy Yard until they were ready to bring him to a safe house tonight. By his estimation that gave five hours or more to get everything ready for his man.

He checked his wallet and found that he still had several hundred dollars left from the money he had borrowed from Tim and hailed a taxi. Tonight would begin the courtship of his soul mate. Tim belong to him and soon no one would be able to come between them.

AN: Thanks for all the well wishes on the new job. All three troublemakers have now made an appearance and will soon each create problems in their own way from our beleaguered Special Agents. Next update should be ready no later than Sunday night. Please leave your thoughts and comments by reviewing to let me know that you like me you really, really like me. Okay I promise to never channel Sally Fields again. :) stray


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm not quite sure how it happened but I posted an unedited version of my last chapter and I feel the need to apologize for all the grammatical and spelling errors. My only excuse is I'm still adjusting my sleeping patterns, after working overnight for four years it's not so easy to readjust to sleeping at night. Anyways back to the story.

Victor was feeling quite pleased with himself he had been able to gain possession of a laptop in far less time than he had expected by prowling the quad at Waverly University, within thirty minutes he had located one unattended and was easily able to walk off with it unnoticed. Getting to an internet cafe was just a matter of hailing a taxi, and less than an hour after abandoning his park bench outside the Navy Yard he was online. In the long years he had spent incarcerated he was able to improve his computer skills, while he would never be on the same level as his beloved, he was much more computer savvy than the average Joe.

Tim had showed him the Probabilities Program he was writing all those years ago and Victor was able to recreate much of it during his time in jail, it had made it interesting project that had kept him busy and made him feel closer to his soul mate. Just as Tim had used the program to help put him in jail, he would use the program to figure out where Tim going to be tonight so he could be reunited with the man he loved, the irony of the situation pleased him.

The conference room seemed much larger once Abby had exited and at the same time the walls seemed to be closing in on the one agent in the room who realized he was quickly running out of time before he would be forced to confess to the sins he had committed as a sixteen year old boy.

"Agent McGee...", Vance began formally but was stopped by Gibbs.

"Tim, tell me.", he said softly,but still in the form of a command.

"About what, Boss?", Tim was becoming agitated he voice slightly raising with each word.

"I was young, stupid, and unsure of who I was. My father had just thrown me out of my home and told me I was nothing but a freak, that if what I was would ever come out it would ruin his career. I was just looking for someone to accept me for who I was and help me understand what I was feeling."

"Victor was like a big brother at first looking out for me, helping me avoid the older students who either wanted to exploit my intelligence or belittle me to make them feel better about themselves. Then I got the letter..." Tim stopped talking and began to shake uncontrollably.

Ducky quickly got to his side and began doing a quick check of his vitals.

Gibbs just as quickly was on his other side, "Tim, listen to me. No one is judging you. No one blames you. You belong to me, and that's never, ever going to change."

Broken green eyes stared deeply into blue ones looking for the truth in his words, when he found it he took a deep breath and continued his story. Gibbs stayed squatted on the floor at his side, hand on his shoulder to ground him through the rest of his tale.

"John, John Parker... my best friend and my first and only..."Tim stopped, looking around at all the faces at the table and when he saw no condemnation on any he whispered, "boyfriend. When my dad caught us together the night he threw me out, he called John's father. I had already been accepted at MIT but John was just seventeen and had no way out. A month after I left John was beat up while walking home from school, it was later ruled a gay bashing. He was in a coma for two weeks before he died."  
Tim was openly sobbing, the loss of his first love still haunting him, Gibbs gently pulled him into a hug and like he had done in the hospital once again rode out the emotional storm with the young man. Tim's story brought back the emotions of losing Shannon, both young lives lost senselessly to anger and hate.

While the younger man calmed down somewhat, Gibbs had decided that they needed a break, "Ziva, lunch run, and pick up coffee on your way back."  
Tim looked up to the older man grateful to be given the time to compose himself for the rest of the trying ordeal that was remembering his first semester at MIT. He excused himself and went to the in suite restroom in the conference room to throw some water on his face and regain some of his equilibrium.

Once Tim left the room, Gibbs, Fornell, Vance and DiNozzo all looked at each other with the same thought running through their minds.

"I'll pull up the report on the gay bashing, Boss."  
"Do you think the Admiral was involved?", Fornell said disbelief heavy in his voice.

Gibbs eyes were icy blue and rimmed in anger as his gut tighten and he knew that he wouldn't like what he would find in that report.

"After my little run in with the Admiral this morning, I wouldn't put it pass him to arrange for the young man to be shut up permanently to protect his so called reputation. He almost hit Tim in front of us with security cameras watching in the garage."

"Excuse me?" Vance went cold with rage at the disclosure of the events in the garage earlier. "I'm just hearing about this now."

"The situation was handled, Leon." Gibbs said flexing his right hand.

"I take it where there were no witnesses or cameras."  
Gibbs just smirked but said nothing.

Any more conversation by the men was stopped by Tim exiting the restroom and returning to the chair he had been seated at earlier. Ducky was at his side immediately checking his vitals not wanting the young man to become overcome with stress.

When Gibbs walked up to the other side of the chair, Tim looked up to him questions in his eyes that he didn't have the courage to vocalize.

"Nothing's changed, son. You are always going to be mine." 

AN:Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please let me know your thoughts and comment. Reviews are the equivalent to a hot cup of coffee first thing in the morning. :) stray 


	14. Chapter 14

While he waited for Ziva to return with the food and coffee, Tim lost himself in thoughts of the past. He now was one hundred percent positive that Gibbs would support him throughout his upcoming ordeal, he wasn't so sure about the rest of the team and the Director. Tony had often made comments about his sexuality and Ziva tended to follow along with Tony's pranks . Tim had denied, denied, denied as he was taught to do by the hard lessons life had handed him earlier on and never once in his time here at NCIS were those lessons disproved,until now. The calm acceptance he saw on his boss' face and the looks of compassion that had stayed present during the earlier 'debriefing' made a small spark of hope glimmer in his heart that maybe, just maybe, the people he now considered family wouldn't turn on him like his blood family. That epiphany made, he began to think about what would be required of him after the lunch break. He wasn't sure he could unlock that box and survive. After all these years those two days of his life were a nightmare that when he finally awoke from he never allowed himself to return. How could they expect him to torture himself in that manner? Even for Gibbs he doubted that he could do that to himself, but he would try and pray that his team, no his family, would be able to put the pieces that was Tim McGee back together after those memories tore him apart.

He allowed his mind to roam to things that he had closed off for years and tried to organize the thoughts into a structured story that would be able to be understood by others, a difficult task considering that he kept having vivid flashbacks that would take his breath away and leave him shaking in fear but he fought on inside his mind, for the one thing that had been relatively easy for the young man, control.

Tim thought he was alone in his thoughts and fears as he worked through his memories, however that was not the case, Gibbs had stayed by the young man's side and was aware the minute his breath started coming out in gasps. He looked the man over and noticed him begin to pale and the sweat that appeared on his brow, but the time the shakes began he had him firmly in his arms and was offering him strength and comfort.

"Tim...Tim...come back to me." he gently tried to bring the young man back to the present.

It took several minutes for him to shake off the memories and by the time he was aware of his surroundings again the first thing he saw was the concerned faces of all the men present in the room.

"Sor...sor..sorry.", he stuttered out, hanging his head in embarrassment and turning bright red realizing he had once again broken down in front of everyone.

"Tim.", Gibbs said placing a finger under his chin and forcing his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "Nothing to be sorry about."  
Gibbs maintained eye contact until he receive a barely perceivable nod.

"Where did you go just now?", the older man asked with concern.

"I was trying to figure out how to tell you...", Tim's voice broke and he started shaking again.

Gibbs was fighting to maintain control of his fear for his agent/son. He motioned for Ducky to once again check his heart rate and blood pressure. Tim's well being was his first concern and the information could wait until it wouldn't be too much for him to relive.

"Tim" Gibbs said again with more authority in his voice. When he saw recognition return to the younger man's eyes he continued, "You do not have to go back there EVER."

While he said these words he looked at each person in the room daring them to contradict him.

"But, Boss the case..."

"We know all we need to know. He is a monster that took advantage of a young boy, who was made vulnerable by the deliberate acts of his father. We don't need to know anymore than that until you are ready to tell us."  
He once again lifted Tim's face so he was looking him right in the eyes, so he could see the truth to his words, "When you are ready I'll be right here every step of the way, clear."  
"Clear, Boss."

Victor had put all of the factors he had collected about the MCRT and NCIS into the Probabilities Program and was waiting for it to finish running and give him his results.

While he waited he began to do background checks on all the members of Tim's team, so he would know his enemies. These were the people that would fight the hardest to keep Tim away from him so these were the people he needed to know the best.

When the program finished it told him that the highest probable location for Tim to be brought to tonight would be his team leaders house, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He also knew that there was a persistent rumor that the man never locked his door and he had the address to said location. He wouldn't attempt to regain possession of Tim from there however because he would be on uneven footing in the man's home, but that didn't mean he couldn't give Tim a little surprise there and guarantee that they wouldn't return there the following night. He just had to wait, before long they would bring Tim to an FBI safe house and there they would be on a level playing field.

He needed time to plan the surprise for his lover so he picked up the cell phone he had taken from a commuter on the bus this morning and used the stolen laptop to lay a false trail for the people that would be tracing his call to a run down motel across town from where he would be heading. He then reached into his back pocket for a list of numbers he had jotted down off of Tim's cell when he brought him to the hospital the day before.

The task force tracking down Karson had eaten the lunch that Ziva had brought and Dr. Mallard had convinced Tim to lay down of the sofa in the conference room. After giving him a mild sedative to aid in the rest his body so desperately needed, the doctor stayed close by to look after his patient. The rest of the members of the group were softly debating options on the other side of the room, when the conversation was stopped by the ringing of a cell.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs. Let me introduce myself. I am Victor Karson."

Gibbs frantically motioned for someone to start a trace on his phone.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me where you are so we can do this introduction face to face?"  
"Soon, but first I need to finish what I started with Timothy. Would you be so kind to put him on the phone?"

"Hell will freeze over first. You aren't going to get anywhere near him."

"But I already have. You can't fight fate Agent Gibbs. Tim belongs to me, he is my soul mate and fate brought us together once before and fate WILL bring us together again."  
"Listen to me you sick son of a bitch, the only way you are ever going to touch him again is over my DEAD BODY."

"If you insist. Just remember you don't have a very good track record of keeping me away. I'm always close by, you just have to let you guard down for one second and he will be mine again. How long can you play this game Agent Gibbs?"

With that the phone went dead.

"Did you get the trace?"

"Sunset Inn in Silver Springs."

Gibbs ran to grab his gear as he caught sight of the man sleeping on the sofa and paused ' You just have to let your guard down for one second' ran through is mind.

Vance saw his hesitation and pulled up his pants leg to show Gibbs his weapon holstered there, "You go get this bastard. I'm not leaving this room and I'll have Agent Lowery's team on the door. No one will get to him while your gone."

Gibbs took a deep breath to steady himself, "You heard the man. Let's go."

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Fornell left the conference room all hoping to end this nightmare before the sedative wore off and their friend woke up.

While the task force headed to Silver Springs, Karson headed across town to Gibbs' house in a car he had stolen. One quick stop to collect a few more pictures from his hidden stash and a few more stops to gather everything he would need to set the mood for Tim.

He parked the car in the driveway and greet Gibbs next door neighbor, "Hey Agent Gibbs just needed me to stop by and drop off a few things he is going to need for the company he is having tonight."

He quickly found the spare bedroom that Tim would be expected to use and removed the bedding from the bed and replaced it with green satin sheets.

He then walked to the front door and made sure that the neighbor had gone inside and called a nearby florist on Gibbs land line ordering six dozen roses, two each red, white, and yellow.

He returned to the bedroom to set up the ice bucket, champagne and wine glasses. Finally he left the handcuffs and lube on the opposite side of the bed from the champagne.

He stepped back to admire his handy work when the front doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the roses. He help the delivery driver carefully arrange the flowers around the bottom floor of the house, giving the driver a large tip when he left.

Finally he looked around everything was almost ready, he took the pictures he had picked up and placed them carefully on the bed. Seeing the pictures of a sixteen year old Tim, nude, drugged and handcuffed to a bed was too much for the man. He reached down and began to massage his aching cock, within minutes he had his pants down around his ankles and was jerking off as memories of his two days of heaven replayed in his mind. He let out a throaty groan when he reached completion and his load shot all over the bed.

Perfect. He thought to himself as he cleaned up and got ready to leave.

The last thing he did before he left Gibbs' home was hide a couple of small cameras around the house and checked to make sure he was getting reception on the laptop.

AN:Please, please, please review. Karson made his first major mistake, did you catch it? :) stray


	15. Chapter 15

The MCRT and Fornell arrived at Sunset Inn at the same time as the two teams of FBI agents Fornell had called for back up to help search the hotel.

Gibbs and Fornell walked up to the front desk and demanded to speak to the manager. The overweight man didn't seem overly anxious to cooperate with the federal agents glaring holes into him.

"Have you seen this man?", Fornell asked showing the man a picture of Karson.

"Not sure." he answered without even glancing at the picture.

Gibbs picked up the picture and shoved it in the man's face, "It might help if you actually looked at it."

"Do you know how many people come and go here daily? How am I supposed to remember one person in particular?"

Just then Agent Sacks walked into the office holding up a warrant, "Warrant's here, we can search every room."

"You can't do that! People expect to have some privacy here and I never even seen that guy.", screamed the manager starting to panic at the idea of federal agents doing a room by room search of hotel.

"Too late."Fornell answered "You had your chance."

Four hours later they had uncovered six affairs, a dozen prostitutes and two drug deals but no sign that Karson had ever been at the hotel.

Gibbs called Vance with the update, only to be greeted by the furious director informing them that the computer tech that had run the trace failed to see that the call had been redirected from another location.

The frustrated task force returned to their vehicle to head back to NCIS headquarters and their friend after half a day of chasing their tails.

"Why would he send us here?", DiNozzo asked the question on everybody's mind.

"If we knew that, we would be one step ahead of this manic not two steps behind. So once we get back why don't you figure that out?" Gibbs was angry and striking out at everyone around.

The remainder of the trip to the Yard was made in silence, everyone thinking about the threat the mad man had made earlier on the phone, 'you just have to let your guard down for one second and he will be mine again', is that what they had just done let their guard down. No one breathed easy until they were back on the yard and seeing Tim resting on the sofa in the conference room for themselves.

Abby had returned to her apartment, had a leisurely lunch and was ready to get on the mystery of her two week vacation.

She logged on to her computer and within minutes has activated the snooper program she had placed on Tim computer. Within seconds she realized that her friend had not been on it all day and assumed that he was still out due to the car accident the day before. He must have just showed up at the Yard earlier to fill out the reports for the accident. That made her very happy because she would be able to go over to his apartment before the others got off and force him to tell her what was going on.

Continuing with her 'investigation' she used Tim's computer to hack into Tony's and was rewarded for her efforts with the name John Parker. As she snooped into the files Tony had been reviewing she couldn't figure out why NCIS would be investigating a thirteen year old hate crime on a civilian. She was also puzzled by the lack of work that the MCRT seemed to be doing in the office, if they were helping the FBI they would be doing the background work and the FBI the leg work.

It just went to prove that her team needed her, she would get back to work tomorrow and get her team sorted out.

At a park a few streets over from Gibbs' home Karson was revealing in his good fortune. He had verified that he could get good reception from the cameras here at the park and had decided to waste some time trying to hack the NCIS database. He hadn't expected to succeed, but he was going to try for the challenge, but it seemed like fate was once again intervening on his behalf because in a hour he had found a back door into the system, not only was he in the system but he was on Tim's computer.

He soon became preoccupied with the day to day activities of his beloved, the back door into Tim's computer opened all the encrypted programs which documented many of the aspects of his private life, including his day planner and his personal journal. He was relearning every detail of his loves life. Fate was definitely smiling down on him.

The computer tech that had run the trace earlier was in the conference room trying to explain himself to an irate Director and Gibbs in full papa bear mode, to say he was hoping for a hole to appear in the floor that he could disappear into was an understatement.

"I was using the departments standard tracing program which showed that the call was coming from the Sunset Inn, however when I reran the trace using the program that Agent McGee wrote it showed the redirection, because I ran the second program after the call ended I can't tell where it originated from."  
"Why didn't you use McGee's program when the call was active, if it is so much better?", Gibbs asked with barely controlled fury.

"It's not the agency standard.", both men could hear the jealousy in the tech's voice has he spoke of Agent McGee and the program he wrote.

"Well that will change NOW.", the Director said dismissing the man.

When the door opened for the tech to leave, a member of cyber security entered with a worried expression on his face.

"Director, we have a problem.", he said without preamble.

Vance took a deep breath and muttered, "Only one."

Gibbs walked away from the two men, and went to the sofa to check on his young agent who was showing signs of waking up.

"What's the problem?", Vance said fatigue heavy in his voice.

"Someone is remotely using Agent McGee's computer."  
That statement caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"For how long?", Vance asked clearly.

"We became aware of the breach about five minutes ago, once we verified that Agent McGee has not been at his desk all day, I came to you immediately to report the finding to you."

The conversation was heard by everyone in the room including the man who was just waking up.

"Director, let me work on this with cyber security?" Tim asked desperately needing to gain some control in his life.

Vance carefully looked over the younger man nodded, then he sent Gibbs the silent message to watch over him.

The three agents and the computer tech moved to MTAC to allow Tim access to the computer power he would need to trace the security breach on his computer, collecting Tony and Ziva along the way.

Gibbs softly explained what was going on to the other two agents.

"Do you think it is a good idea for him to be doing this? What if it is Karson?, Ziva asked worry in her voice.

"Then we stay by his side and give him the support he's going to need.", Tony answer without hesitation.

Gibbs just nodded to the two agents.

Tim had only been on the computer for a couple of seconds when the first break through came, "Boss, it seems that Abby access my computer from her home computer a little after lunch, and had been using it to remotely connect to the other computers of the MCRT since.", Tim really didn't want to be the one to give Gibbs the news that the security threat was coming from his favorite.

Vance was beyond anger. He walked out of MTAC and motioned for an agent to come to the door.  
"You go to Ms. Sciuto's home and arrest her on the charge of espionage. Bring her to Interrogation Room 1 and let me know when you get back."  
"Leon, do you really..."Gibbs began automatically defending the forensic scientist.

"Uh,... Boss.", he was interrupted by McGee still working on the computer in front of him.

Both the senior agents turned to look at the screen Tim was working from.

"We have a second feed coming off of my computer."  
"Who?"

"Don't know, the IP address is from a laptop that was reported stolen from Waverly University this morning."  
"What are they doing?"

"Viewing my day planner and personal journal."  
Everyone in the room realized that they had finally found a trace of Karson before the man was ready for them to find it, they were finally getting a step ahead.

"I'm using the feed to back track into the laptop he is using and see if I can get any information off of it.", Tim said as he was frantically typing on the keyboard.

"I've found three feeds from what looks like remote cameras being sent to the laptop."  
Vance quickly cleared MTAC of everyone but the Karson task force, "Put it up on the plasma."  
When the images appear in the large screen you could have heard a pin drop a mile away, everyone was stunned into silence.

"SON OF A BITCH, THAT'S MY HOUSE!", Gibbs exploded.

Tim's eyes were glued to the images coming from the bedroom and he began to shake violently.

"Tim, what is it?",Ziva asked, her focus had never left the young man.

"That's...that's...the...room.", all focus now on the image of the bedroom.

"Tim, what room?", Gibbs tone has soften instantly upon seeing the mental shape of the young man.

"Where he took me." Tim's voice was monotone and he has a distant look in his eyes.

Gibbs grabbed Tony, "Go get Ducky." he said firmly "NOW" he added more forcefully when Tony appeared to be rooted to the spot where he stood.

Gibbs turned Tim head away from the screen and filled his line of sight with his face.

"Your safe son. He's just trying to mess with your mind. You are stronger than that, don't let him win."  
"The game only ends when he says it's over.",Tim whispered.

The door to MTAC opened and Ducky entered at a run, after a quick exam he looked at Gibbs and the Director, "He's in shock, and has started to retreat into his own mind, this was too much for him. I'm going to take him down to autopsy and keep and eye on him, but I recommend that he be seen by some one from our mental health group." The sadness in his eyes was profound.

"Tony, Ziva don't leave his side.", Gibbs ordered and the three agents left MTAC with the doctor.

While all of this was happening Vance had continued to study the images on the large screen.

"What is that on the bed?", he asked moving to the keyboard that had just been vacated by Tim.

Gibbs' attention was back on the images and watched as Vance slowly zoomed in on the pictures on the bed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Gibbs growled.

An: Well what do you think. Please review with all thoughts and comments. :) stray 


	16. Chapter 16

Tim felt himself being pulled away from MTAC by Ducky and he felt the comfort of his friends nearby, but he seemed to be in some deep fog, like a dream or a nightmare to be exact that he couldn't seem to awaken. It seemed like his brain had fractured into two pieces one the adult federal agent who knew he had to do everything in his power to capture this monster and send him back to prison and the other was a scared, hurt and nearly hysterical young boy afraid of the monster under his bed that he just found out was real.

The small group was just reaching the elevator when the federal agent in Tim's mind won out, a least for the time being.

"Guys, I'm okay. Let's just go back to MTAC, I have an idea on how to get Karson and end all of this once and for all."  
"Timothy, I don't want you to continue to put this kind of emotional stress on your body, it can't take it.", the elderly doctor said full of concern.

"Ducky, the only way for me to stop stressing everything is to get Karson back in jail where he belongs."  
Tony and Ziva had been listening to the conversation and while they agree that dealing with Karson was the best way to deal with what there partner was going through, when they looked at each other they silently passed the idea of a more "biblical" solution to the problem.

"Probie, you sure?", Tony asked.

"Yeah."  
"Tony, I don't think this is a good idea.", Ducky stated more firmly.

"I'll make sure the Boss know we're doing this AMA.", Tony said with his trademark grin.

"Your head, Anthony."  
Tony started to rub the back of his head just thinking about the Gibbs slap heading his way. When Tim saw the movement he started to grin and Tony knew they where doing the right thing.

Tim with Tony and Ziva flanking him turned around and headed back to MTAC.

The group of young agents entered the room just in time to hear their boss growl "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM."

Tim took one look on the screen and began to shake, thinking that the growl from his boss was aimed at him.

Tony turned pitch white and started cursing through gritted teeth.

Ziva didn't even try to hide her anger at the image on the screen and began to loudly question Karson's parentage in several languages.

The two older men in the room turned at the sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you to take Tim down to Autopsy?"

"No Boss, you told us not to leave his side and since he decided that he wanted to come back here, AMA, we followed."  
Gibbs was getting ready to give Tony a head slap that his great grandchildren would feel, when he was stopped by Vance clearing his throat. "I'll catch you later." Gibbs glared at Tony.

Gibbs then turned to Tim a concerned expression on his face, "Hey kiddo, you okay."  
When Tim looked into his boss' eyes and saw concern and not hate, he realized the earlier growl was meant for Karson and not him.

"I..."Tim took a deep breath the federal agent in his head fighting off the child, "I just didn't know he had pictures."

"Why did you come back?"

"I have an idea on how to use this to catch Karson and end this."

Vance had quickly worked to remove the images from the plasma and was now standing beside Tim and Gibbs listening to the younger man.

Gibbs gave him his continue look and waited for the younger man to compose his thoughts.

"I can track the signal from the cameras to the laptop and get his current location, so all we have to so is guarantee that he doesn't leave before you can get to him and arrest him."  
"How do you propose we do that?", the question came from Vance.

"We use me has bait."  
At that statement Tony and Ziva looked at their young teammate like he had grown an extra head.

Vance didn't like the idea, but the younger man's courage and sense of duty impressed him greatly.

Gibbs' eyes just turned to blue steel, "NO!"

"Boss, listen to me. I don't want to be alone with him anymore than you, but it's the only way to guarantee he'll be focused on the camera. I'll get the location of the laptop and then you will have a protection detail drive me to your house. Once he sees me enter the house he'll be hooked and you will be able to arrest him without incident."  
"Tim I don't trust any other agents to not gossip about what's inside my house and I definitely don't want you to face that alone."

"No other agents enter the house, Boss. They just drop me off and stay outside on detail."  
"Can you deal with what's in my house?"

"I don't know." Tim answered honestly. "But I have to try, we have to get this animal behind bars."

Gibbs turned to Vance hoping that the director had a better idea, but was disappointed when he saw that the man was working through the details of what they would need to make this work inside his head.

"Can you boost the signal from the cameras so even if he turns the laptop off I'll have a live feed of Gibbs' house here to monitor the situation from MTAC?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Tim answered with a smile, knowing that they weren't going to stop him from helping.

Vance turned to Gibbs, "Get Fornell and his team here, so we can read them in on the plan." Vance then put his hand on Tim's shoulder to convey the faith and pride he had in the young man. "Get to work. Tim."

Victor knew the minute they had started to back trace the feed from the cameras and began to form a plan. He knew they would be able to locate him through the laptop fairly easy because he knew what his beloved was capable of on a computer. He had underestimated him once and he would never do that again. He had found several programs Tim had written while searching through his work computer that could help him in turning the tables on his foes that where trying to keep his Tim from him.

The smile that formed on Victor's face was one of pure evil when he realized that tonight might actually be the night that all his planning was working towards. Tonight he would be able to finish his game with his beloved.

AN:Almost finished, only three or four chapters left. Please review with all your thoughts and comments. :) stray


	17. Chapter 17

Fornell sat in a chair in MTAC in shock, the NCIS agents had just outlined the plan they had made to catch Karson.

"Let me get this straight, first you," he glared at Tim, "Go to Gibbs' house ,which by the way , we know Karson has been to because he 'redecorated' and left video cameras. ALONE!?"

He took another deep breath and looked around when Tim nodded to his question.

"And while he walks right into the viper's pit, we go to the location of the laptop and HOPE that Karson is there?"  
When he is again met with affirmative nods, he explodes, "Have you all lost your minds?"

"No, don't think so.", of course it was DiNozzo who gave the cheeky reply.

"How do we know he's not redirecting the signal like he did earlier and we'll be miles away while Agent McGee is alone with the man who wants to torture and kill him?"  
"I'll run the trace before I leave." the soft reply was from Tim.

Vance had enough of the debate and once again began to explain the safe guards he was setting up, "I'll be using the cameras Karson set up to monitor the situation from here and Balboa's Team will be right outside of Gibbs' house the entire time. If it goes sideways they'll be right there to aid Agent McGee in apprehending the fugitive."

"Before or after he kills him?", Fornell mumbled under his breath.

That comment earned him a glare from every NCIS agent present.

"What happens if Karson turns off the cameras?" Fornell was grasping at straws to try to stop the young agent from being part of any operation to arrest Karson.

"I've already boosted the signal from the camera and redirected the control so the Director would be able to immediately reactivate them from here.", Tim was showing the stubborn streak he had developed since coming to work with Gibbs.

"It's a good plan and our best chance to capture this maniac before he hurts anyone else." Tim stood in front of the FBI agent with his hands on his hips.

""What about you?"

"I'm a trained federal agent, I won't go down without a fight and better me than a civilian."

"He. Won't. Touch. You.", Gibbs spoke for the first time since Fornell had walked into the room.

"Boss...", Tim started trying to explain the need for them to be ready for the possibility that Karson was at the house and not with the laptop.

"No. The first sign that Karson is anywhere near my house, The Director pulls the plug on this insanity and Balboa brings you to a safe house. You will not fight me on this, Tim!" Gibbs was willing to let this go so far but he drew the line at even the possibility that Tim would be alone with that animal, the image of the pictures on the bed in his guest room flashing through his mind.

With a kill switch step up for the entire operation, the agents began planning the details of the mission, including exactly what to tell Balboa's team, since they weren't going to be fully read into the case.

Victor had been working on his plan since the first alarm went off on the laptop letting him know that his beloved was on to him.

He scouted the neighborhood near the park and soon found a house with an unlocked downstairs window, he slipped in and was rewarded with a more powerful laptop and a shotgun, has he continued the search of the home he found the shells for the gun and a set of keys for the car in the garage.

He returned to the park and downloaded the programs he had taken off of Tim's work computer to the new laptop so he could work undetected. He then left the old laptop on the park bench and walked away.

He drove to the street that ran behind Gibbs' house and waited, from his vantage point he could clearly see the driveway and have easy access to the backdoor. All that was left was the wait and Victor had loads of patience it was something that every prisoner soon learned to develop.

He was soon rewarded by the arrival of the sedan carrying four men and his soul mate. He listened carefully to the transmissions coming over the frequency used by NCIS earwigs, as soon as the protection detail had acknowledged their safe arrival to the house, he quickly entered the few keystrokes on the laptop to cut of all communication between NCIS and it's agents. Grabbing the laptop he ran to the backdoor and quietly entered the house making sure to keep out of the path of the cameras he had set up earlier.

Once he entered the house, he opened the laptop and with a few more keystrokes blocked the reception of the agency cell phones, so no calls or text messages could be received, while he did so he admired the talent of his beloved, writing such brilliant and effective programs.

Now he checked his bag and took out the chloroform and breathing mask he would need to incapacitate Tim, he was shaking with the knowledge that the game was almost at completion.

When the front door opened and he saw his angel walk in alone, he reached behind him and locked the backdoor at the same time Tim locked the front, they were now alone together and the game could be finished, he so hated leaving things undone.

Vance was monitoring the cameras and communication from MTAC and just received word that Balboa had arrived at Gibbs' home and the strike team was closing in on the location of the laptop when static was all he could hear through the wireless frequency of the headsets they were using. He desperately tried to reestablish communication with the two teams to no effect. His eyes became glued to the camera feeds when Karson suddenly appeared on camera just after Tim locked the front door. His eyes glaring up to the camera and a feral grin appearing on his face. He had the look of a hunter with his prey in sight. Vance grabbed his cell and hit the speed dial for Agent Balboa to let him know the fugitive was in the house with Tim and they needed to get him out, the phone just rang. His heart sinking he tried Gibbs' phone with the same result. Desperation washed over him as he watched the screen helplessly as the monster in the house stalked his young agent.

As soon as Gibbs heard the static over the earwig his gut tighten and he knew something was horribly wrong. He sent Fornell and the FBI team on the laptop and took Ziva and Tony with him as he race to his home. 'You just have to let your guard down for one second and he will be mine again.', Karson's words echoed in his head and he moved even faster to get close the two block difference between the park and his home.

AN: Please review with your thoughts and comments, next chapter should be up no later than Monday noon. :) stray


	18. Chapter 18

Tim locked the front door and turned around to see what Karson had done to his boss' home. It seemed almost sacrilege for someone like Karson to even be in Gibbs' home much less to flaunt the fact that he had been there by leaving clues to torment Tim. All he wanted was to destroy any evidence of Karson presence in the team's haven of safety. Karson's presence shouldn't be here it was just fundamentally wrong.

Tim had only partially turned around when he sensed someone else in the house, and went into a defensive mindset,but he was too late and the mask full of chloroform was firmly placed over his nose and mouth. He tried to fight and not breath in at the same time but that was a losing battle and he soon began to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw before collapsing to the floor was the smiling face of Victor Karson.

Victor dragged Tim's lifeless body into the bedroom he had prepared earlier, he didn't expect that he would actually be using it, but fate was his friend and you could never be unprepared when she gave you an opportunity. Tim would be his again, he thought as he took the handcuffs off the bedside table and cuffed the young man to the headboard. He knew that Tim's team would be there soon,so he was limited on the amount of time he had to reunite with his lover, so he placed the loaded shotgun on the side of the bed in easy reach. Tim was his soul mate and it was time to end their current existence so they could begin their next life together. After over a decade in prison he knew that they could only be together for a short while in this life time so much like Romeo and Juliet they would have to die to truly be together. The end was almost there but he still needed to feel his young lover one more time first. He turned and locked the bedroom door and grabbed a knife out of the bag that he had brought into the house with him.

Gibbs arrived at that house and startled the other NCIS team.

"Have you heard from Vance?", he asked never slowing from the fast pace run he had maintain since he left the park.

"No, but the earwigs went down right after we got here."  
Gibbs just nodded as he ran up the front steps, he pulled his gun and was ready to shoot the lock off the door, before the other team leader stopped him.

"Gibbs, your house, key?"

Gibbs just glared at the man and pulled the key out of his pocket, he knew he'd have to calm down if he was going to be any help for the young agent trapped in the house.

"Anyone leaves this house that you don't know, stop him.", Gibbs told the other team has he entered with his two agents.

The three agents quickly began clearing the house staying together to avoid alerting the predator that stalked their brother/son that they were present.

Finally they came to the locked bedroom. The three callous agents that where never afraid to face any enemy hesitated in front of the door fear at what they would find when they opened it oozing off of them in waves.

Tony and Ziva positioned themselves on either side of the door Tony going high and Ziva low and Gibbs stood directly in front of it, he nodded to his team and kicked the door, forcing it to open.

"NCIS freeze!", came the order in triplicate has the door burst open.

Anger. Discuss. Hatred.

The three agents aimed their guns at the man straddled on top of their teammate. Handcuffed, unconscious with his shirt cut off, they were grateful that they had arrived when they did has it was obvious that the man was in the process of trying to remove his pants.

"GET OFF OF HIM.", Gibbs' growl was almost inhuman.

The man just turned and smiled, "In our next lifetime then.", and picked up the shotgun lying on the side of the unconscious man.

Three shots rang out, two hitting his chest and one going right between the eyes, and the monster died right in front of them. Good riddance was the general consensus of the three conscious agents in the room.

Gibbs went to the bed and roughly pulled the corpse off of his agent and was grateful to find the man alive and not waking up. The last thing he would want was for Tim to find himself trapped in this nightmare once again.

"Ziva, get these damn cuffs off of him."  
"Tony help me bring him to the living room and then I want all this shit OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Back in MTAC, Vance let out a sigh of relief, one problem dealt with now it was time to handle Ms. Sciuto.

AN: Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations, please review with all thoughts and comments. Just the Admiral and Abby left to handle.


	19. Chapter 19

Abby had gone from worried, to frustrated , to down right angry during the six hours she had been sitting in Interrogation. The Agent that had picked her up at her apartment had put handcuffs on her and charge her with espionage, how ridiculous could he be, she couldn't wait to tell Gibbs, her silver fox would tear his head off of his shoulders.

So she sat and waited and fumed, by the time Vance finally walked through the door, her appearance and behavior resembled that of a teenager who had just been grounded not that of a thirty year old woman who was facing serious charges.

"Where's Gibbs?", she bolted up out of the chair and charged at the man.

"Sit down, Ms. Sciuto.",Vance said softly but firmly.

"I will not sit down, I've been waiting here forever and I want to see Gibbs, NOW.", the young woman demanded.

"Ms. Sciuto, you will sit and calm down immediately or I'll will have you sent to a holding cell until you are ready to cooperate with the current investigation of your activities today after you were sent on vacation.", Vance said with a steely look.

Abby thought back to what she had done today and could find no reason for her current incarceration.

"What do you think I've done?", she questioned confused.

Vance took a deep breath, it was obvious that the woman was so use to doing what she wanted and getting her own way that she had no idea the damage her behavior had caused and she probably didn't care.

Vance picked up a remote and turned on a TV in the room. A picture of the bullpen appeared on screen and soon she was walking across the empty bullpen and sitting at McGee's desk. He paused the tape at this point.

"What are you doing at Agent McGee's desk, Ms Sciuto?"  
"Well me and Timmy often use each others computers, it no big deal.", she said holding her breath and crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping that Vance was unaware of what she was actually doing on the video.

"Funny because our agents in cyber security seem to think you were placing a snooper program on that computer to allow you access to it from your home."

"Well technically, Timmy wrote the program on that computer and I was just activating it.", she replied rather smugly convinced that Tim would soon be call down for writing the program she had used.

"Be that has it may, Agent McGee has written several programs on that computer that benefit this agency, but he only uses them with proper clearance and authority. Am I to assume you had a warrant to use that program on one of my computers?"

"Well no, but its just Timmy's computer and YOU forced me to do it. My team needed me and you made me to take a vacation.", as she said this she folded her arms and pouted.

"My team was in the middle of a joint task force with the FBI to apprehend a dangerous escaped felon. Your actions not only endangered the mission of said task force it allow the criminal to access personal information on the agents involved. You aided and abetted a known felon, Ms. Sciuto."

"I want to talk to Gibbs NOW.", the young woman screamed at the Director.

"He is not available at the moment, and I would advise you to get a good lawyer, Ms. Sciuto. Your employment with this agency is over and if I were you I'd be concentrating on finding a way to stay out of prison."

He stood up and began to read her her rights as another agent walked in to take her below to a holding cell.

"WHERE IS GIBBS?", the woman screamed hysterically. "HE WILL FIX THIS AND MAKE YOU SORRY, I AM NOT GOING TO GO TO JAIL! GIBBS WILL NOT ALLOW IT!,"

"You are the least of Agent Gibbs worries at the moment Ms. Sciuto, I wouldn't hold my breath waiting on him.

"Why, where is he?", she mumbled through her tears in a soft whisper finally calming down as the weight of her actions finally caught up to her,

"He's at the hospital with the agent you almost killed."  
"Who?"

"Take Ms. Sciuto to holding a holding cell to await transfer to the FBI."

"Who Director, please?" the young woman pleaded.

Vance never looked back or answered the woman's question he just continued back to MTAC to finish cleaning the mess she had created.

As he neared the room an agent from cyber walked up to him, "The snooper program has been shut down and all agency communication is back online, Director."  
"Thank you." a response was very sincere.

Instead of entering MTAC he continues down the hallway to his office, wearily sat down behind his desk and reached for his phone to get a sit-rep that he desperately needed.

"Gibbs. How is he?"

"Vitals are good and he should be regaining consciousness shortly. I'm getting ready to go back to his room."  
"Thank God."

"We got to him in time, Leon. Right now that's all I can think about, because if I start 'what if-ing' I'll go crazy." the senior agent confessed quietly.

"Ms. Sciuto has been arrested and is awaiting transfer to a FBI holding facility."  
"FBI?"

"Their case, their suspect Gibbs. Her petulance almost cost a good agent his life and I will never allow that to happen again Gibbs."  
"Whatever you think is best Leon. I have to get back to Tim."

AN: Comments and thoughts are welcomed. Please review, it helps a lot as it is getting to harder the closer I come to finishing the story. :) stray 


	20. Chapter 20

Tim came to slowly, recognizing the sounds and smells of a hospital room. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to figure out exactly how he ended up in a hospital bed.

'What's the last thing I remember?", he thought to himself.

'Victor', his eyes shot open and he was met by the reassuring blue eyes of his boss.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to finally see those eyes of yours open."  
"Boss?", he croaked out hoarsely.

Gibbs reached over and handed him a few ice chips out of a nearby cup.

Tim smiled has the cold, soothing sensation went down his throat, when he closed his eyes to relish the feeling, Victor's face once again appeared in his mind.

Gibbs watched as the young man in the bed closed his eyes as he sucked on the ice chips only to fly back open again in complete fear.

"Boss, did he...?", the question was a whisper.

"NO, Tim." , the reply was forceful but the twinge in the older eyes told the younger man how close it had been to happening.

"Are you sure?", Tim couldn't help but feel doubt, when he saw the fear in the older man's eyes.

"Tim, I would never lie to you, he did capture you but he didn't touch you like that, I promise." the truth of his words showed in his face even through the fear.

"How close?"

"Don't worry about that, concentrate on the fact that you are safe and he will never touch you again."

"He will keep trying to escape, I'll never truly be free of him.", the younger man spoke of his greatest fears openly for the first time.

"Look at me.", Gibbs raised his face to look him right in the eyes.

"He is dead, Tim. He will never hurt you again. That is all I want you to remember."  
"How? Who?"

"He was shot. We're waiting on Ducky but we'll probably never know which of us fired the kill shot. Tony and Ziva each put a round through his heart and I put one between his eyes. It was a group effort."

Gibbs could see that Tim was starting to fade, "Get some rest, kiddo the rest of the team won't forgive me if I wear you out so bad you won't be up to visiting them later."

Tim closed his eyes to return to sleep, when Karson's face once again appeared behind the closed lids and he again opened them in fear.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere.", Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tim's hand and held it firmly to keep him grounded so he could get the rest his body needed. "He's dead and I'm right here."  
With those words Tim closed his eyes and did finally get the rest he needed, feeling safety flow through him through the hand of his surrogate father.

Tim visited with the rest of the team that night and was amazed that he saw no change in their behavior towards him. Tony even volunteered to be his wing man when he was up to going out again, this time to some of the gay hot spots in DC.

"Well Probie I finally figured out why you have been having such awful luck with the women you date. You were dating them because that's what you thought we wanted from you, so why don't we go out looking for someone you would truly be interested in, I'll make sure to watch 'Brokeback Mountain' first so I'll have plenty of good material."  
Tim turned bright red at the offer but felt very pleased at the same time. When he thought about it after they left for the night it seemed liked part of him that he had forced into hiding was finally allowed to be free.

The next morning when the doctors released him to go home, he wasn't very surprised when he was driven to Gibbs' home instead of his own. Gibbs had insisted that he was going to take care of him until he felt ready to handle things on his own.

Tim strongly suspected that the older man was also haunted by how close Karson had come to violating him and needed the reassurance of the younger man nearby.

They weren't in the home a couple of minutes when Tim had his first flashback to being capture by Karson at Gibbs front door. After calming the younger man down and calling Ducky to give him a once over, Gibbs began to question the wisdom of bring him back to the place of his capture while he was recovering.

Gibbs called Tony and told him to come over with Ziva. The two agents made good time getting to their boss' house, the investigation in the murder of John Parker had finally appeared to break open today with their first solid lead and they were anxious to update their boss.

When Tony told him what they had found they were shocked by the apparent preoccupation on the face of the man who just the night before had told them that this was a main priority for them to resolve before Tim came back to the office.

"Boss, is Tim alright?", Tony asked concern fulling his voice.

"No I should have never have brought him here. He had a flashback of Karson capturing him almost as soon as we walked through the door." Gibbs said self loathing heavy in his tone.

"Gibbs you could not have known he would react like that.", Ziva said looking around for her team mate to check on his well-being for herself.

"It is my job to keep all of you safe and I let that monster get his hands on Tim in my own house, If we had been a few minutes later..."  
"We weren't , we weren't" Tony said softly.

Ziva took a more direct approach and walked up behind the older man and gave him a very hard slap to the back of his head.

"You needed a wake up call. We got to him in time and he is safe."  
Tony just stood still with his mouth wide open in shock by the braveness of his partner.

Gibbs looked shocked, then angry before allowing a slight smirk to cross his lips, "You're right, Ziva. Can you guys keep him company while a get a couple of things ready?"

With that he nodded his head to the door to the room that the younger man was being given a once over by the medical examiner and walk upstairs to his bedroom.

A short time later he walked into the room with the rest of his team.

"You should have seen it Probie, Ziva just walked up right behind him and slapped him in the back of the head. I was like wow he's going to kill her but he just smiled, I mean he really smiled. It was so unGibbslike."

Smack. "Thanks Boss."  
Everyone turned to look at the older man who had just entered the room. He was carrying a sleeping bag and an overnight bag, "Hey kiddo, why don;t we go to your place instead."  
"Uh, Boss... I don't have anywhere for you to sleep at my place."

With that Gibbs gave the younger man a soft slap to the head, "Why do you think I brought the sleeping bag McGee."  
"But I be okay, you don't have to..."  
Gibbs' raised eyebrow stopped him in mid-sentence, "I told you, I be there every step of the way and I meant it. Gear up we have an Elf Lord to get settled in at home."

AN:Well I thought this would be the last chapter but it didn't work out that way, one more chapter and then an epilogue and this one is done. Please review with all your thoughts and comments. Sorry about the OC Ziva and Gibbs but I wanted to show how much the attack on Tim in his home affected Gibbs. :) stray


	21. Chapter 21

Tony returned to the Navy Yard after settling Tim and Gibbs into Tim's apartment, he was determined to nail to Admiral to the wall for the death of John Parker. The night turned to early morning and the Very Special Agent grew more frustrated as each report came in and every lead turned into a dead end. By the time the day shift began to arrive he was ready to physically take out his disappointment on anyone who was foolish enough to approach him. He grabbed his over night bag and headed to the gym to release some of the tension that was building within him.

When he finally returned to the bullpen he was surprise to see that his younger partner had come into work with Gibbs and was already working a cold case at his desk.

"Bossman okay with you being here?"  
"I'm seeing the shrink after lunch, until I'm released by them I'm on desk duty working cold cases."  
"That's Vance and Ducky, I asked about 'Dad'?" the older agent smirked.

Tim looked up at him with a goofy grin, "I don't think 'Dad's' going to let me out of his sight for the next year or so."

Both men jumped when a voice boomed from behind them, "Gotta a problem with that?"

"Uh.. no Boss.", the older man said ducking expecting the slap to the back of his head.

"Back to work,'boys'" the older man said with his typical half grin half smirk.

Neither man commented on the fact that he gave the younger man a visual once over before putting a cup of coffee on his desk and went to his own to begin the day.

They had just gotten back to the files on their desk when the elevator ding and the fourth member of their team arrived.

"Good morning, I wasn't expecting to see you here today Tim."  
The two young agents working at their desks just looked at their boss with a grin and back to her, she immediately understood, "Oh okay.", and she smiled as she too got to work.

For the next hour all that could be heard in the bullpen was the sound of the typing on keyboards and the occasional phone call as a previously on checked lead either lead to a break in a cold case or another dead end. Finally the last report that Tony was working on came in and he started to curse under his breath as he read it, "I don't believe it.", he mumbled to himself.

When everybody looked up and at him for an explanation he looked directly at Gibbs and made a subtle motion towards Tim to let the older man know he didn't want his friend to hear the findings.

"Tim, you and Ziva go grab coffee for us.", he said exaggerating the movement when he threw out the cup he had brought in with him earlier. He nailed Ziva with a look that meant he was placing his youngest son in her care, "Don't leave the yard."

As soon as the two agents had left the bullpen, Tony got up and grabbed the report he had just sent to the printer, "I think the Director is going to want to hear this as well."  
The two men walked up the stairs to the director's office and walked in without hesitation.

"The Admiral covered his tracks completely.", Tony growled before checking to make sure the director was alone.

"Excuse me?", the two men who had entered the room unannounced jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to find the SecNav seated in the corner.

"If you would learn to knock Agent Gibbs, you would have found out I was debriefing Secretary Jarvis on the behavior of Admiral McGee during our last case and we were discussing possible consequences for attacking a federal agent on duty.", Vance said taking a deep breathe realizing things had probably just got a lot more complicated.

"Yes, I just saw the video footage of the attack and was appalled that a Navy Admiral would behave that way especially in public." Jarvis said clearly curious how the Admiral might have covered his tracks if the attack was on tape.

"Uh...I wasn't referring to the attack on Agent McGee, sir. I was referring to the fatal beating of John Parker in 1994."

"I'm not familiar with the case Agent DiNozzo, please read me in." the older man said turning his full attention to the Agent he had just addressed.

"Back in 1994 Admiral McGee walked in on his son and John Parker in Agent McGee's bedroom. Agent McGee was sent to MIT with a stern warning about staying very deep in the closet from his father. John Parker however was a senior in high school and apparently had the support of an open minded set of parents. John refused to cut off ties with Tim and planned on continuing the relationship long distance until the time that they could attend college together. One month after Admiral McGee caught the two boys John was viciously beaten while walking home from school and he died from his injuries two weeks later.", Tony stopped there not sure how much more he should tell the Secretary of the Navy.

"I assume the Admiral was questioned during the investigation?",Jarvis asked becoming quite interested in the case.

Tony looked at Gibbs and Vance for guidance and receiving nods from both men continued.

"No sir, sadly enough it was a military town so the beating was quickly labeled a hate crime and the victim became vilified by the local press. The case was swiftly swept under the carpet and the local police didn't look very hard into the matter."  
"I take it by your reaction when you walked in here, that it is finally being properly investigated?"  
"Yes sir, I found that the three likely attackers were all young Navy Petty Officiers, not long after the attack they each entered into Special Forces training, under the recommendation of Admiral McGee. One perished in a car accident before completing his training and the other two were killed in action three years ago."

"So the long and short of this is we have a lot of circumstantial evidence against an honored Navy Admiral in beating death of his teenage son's gay lover."

"I do not believe that they were lovers at the time of his death," Tony felt honor bound to clarify that point to the SecNav.

Jarvis simply nodded and looked to Vance, "Correct me if I'm wrong Director, but this is a civilian agency so Don't Ask/Don't Tell never applied to you.

"That is correct, sir."  
The SecNav continued with a slight nod, "And as of January of this year was Don't Ask/ Don't Tell repelled completely."  
"Yes sir" Vance was beginning to grin figuring where this might be headed.

"I think the Navy should at the forefront of welcoming the homosexual community to join our military, and what better way than having an honored Navy Admiral openly welcome and lead the way for such a movement, especially one wishing to become a consultant to the Joint Chiefs."

"I think that would be an excellent idea, sir, but what if the Admiral does not wish to be so open minded."  
"He might just find himself forced to retire amid an investigation of the 1994 death of a civilian teenager, that could very well linger on long enough to completely ruin his reputation." Jarvis had an evil spark in his eyes when he made that final statement.

"Good day gentleman, I must go and inform our poster boy for the new open and more accepting Navy of his new assignment.

Right as he reached the door he turned to continue to address the three men, "If the Admiral decides to come here to show his 'gratitude' to his son for his new assignment I expect him to be treated by the book."  
"Oh, Vance let me know you need to take the cameras in Interrogation down for maintenance, I do hope their will be no one of importance in them when you do?"

The three men were grinning by the time he left the office, "I do believe the SecNav just threw you a soft one Gibbs.", Vance said threw barely controlled laughter.

AN: I know I said this would be the last chapter but this story keeps on developing a life of its own, I promise the Gibbs/Admiral confrontation take two is on the way as well as the team's reaction to Abby being fired, so I thinking maybe two more more chapter and a epilogue. Please review with thoughts and comments I really enjoyed writing Jarvis during this chapter. :) stray


	22. Chapter 22

Admiral McGee stormed out of the office of the Secretary of the Navy seeing red, 'How dare that boy put me in this situation?', he thought to himself as he passed the assistant's desk without acknowledging her in any way.

He didn't slow his power march until he reached his vehicle and got behind the wheel, before he turned on the ignition he took a deep breath to reign in his emotions before he got on the road, no use to call attention to himself with erratic driving.

He knew the apartment building where his son lived he just wasn't sure of the number, being in full dress uniform and bearing his identification he was certain he would have no issue getting the manager to allow him into his son's apartment to surprise him when he arrived home. He hated that it had come to this but the boy had given him no choice, there was no way he was going back to NCIS to confront him. That damn Marine that Timothy called a Boss probably had snipers on the roof with shoot on sight orders if he tried to contact him there.

The plan was simple go to his son's apartment and wait for him there. Once he got home it would be a simple matter to bully him into submission, the threat of an investigation over John's death would end and he would be free to turn down the SecNav's offer even if it meant slowing down his post to Washington for a short while. He was smart enough not to start a battle on two fronts, once Tim was handled he would begin to call in favors and see how strong Jarvis' hold on his position was, he might even find himself Secretary of the Navy before all of this blew over.

Walking into the apartment feeling pleased with himself with how smoothly everything had went to this point he decided to have a look around. He walked around looking over Tim's belongings not impressed with what he saw. When he walked into the kitchen his curiosity was peaked when he discovered two coffee mugs drying on the counter, having been washed just that morning. Further inspection of the apartment led to an overnight bag with male clothing in it, and signs that the shower had been used by more than one person that morning.

'Dammit, that boy was seeing someone and being blatant about it, no wonder the SecNav would think I would be happy to welcome gays into the military, He thinks I raised one,' the Admiral thought silently fuming to himself.

He would just have to teach that boy a long overdue lesson, and if he was lucky that queer that he was sleeping with would be with him.

He randomly continued searching the apartment not caring if he damaged the belongings as he scoured through. By the time he had finished he had found 'proof' of his son's abnormality in everything from his books to his music collection. In his mind his son had deliberately flaunted what he was to damage the older man's career and he was determined to make him pay.

Tim was feeling extremely frustrated, something was going on and he was being left out of the loop. He was positive there were no active cases, so something must have occurred during the fiasco with Karson. His mind was working overtime since he had returned with Ziva to the yard with the coffee and found Gibbs and Tony just leaving the Director's Office with knowing smiles on their faces. It became a bigger mystery when Vance came downstairs to tell Gibbs that the new assignment had been given and was hurt when Gibbs nodded in his direction and the Director casually mentioned that it was time for his appointment with the agency shrink. They were obviously trying to get him out of the bullpen so they could talk about him behind his back. It only got worst when he returned from his appointment, everyone seemed to be waiting for something and no one was talking about whatever it was, leaving Tim feeling very insecure about his job and very betrayed by his teammates.

When Gibbs called it a night at 1800 he just wanted to go home, crawl in his bed and try to forget the fact that he had been forced to come out to his team and they had now turned their backs on him. He was the first one to turn off his computer and pack up for the night. He had gotten all the way to the elevator before he remembered that he had come in with Gibbs and didn't have a vehicle at the Yard. He quickly decided to take the Metro home, Karson was dead, he was no longer in protective custody and Gibbs told them they were free to go. He was leaving, he had had enough.

Gibbs looked up to tell Tim he was ready and caught a glimpse of his youngest son disappearing behind the elevator door. He broke one of his own rules and assumed that Tim would be waiting for him in the garage, he hurried up so he wouldn't keep the young man waiting. He had sensed that something was bothering Tim all afternoon and called it an early night so he could talk to the young man in private. He was slightly annoyed that he would have to chase him down to get him to talk about what was bothering him, but he quickly buried his impatience remembering everything that he had already been through this week. If anyone deserved to have a temper tantrum it was Tim.

His patience came to an end when he reached the garage and found no Tim. He drove at his normal high velocity rate and got to the metro station just in time to see Tim leave. He was fuming and giving his son a much needed lecture about his safety as he drove to the younger man's apartment,it would have probably done him a lot of good if he had been in the car to hear said lecture. Gibbs knew he had gotten to the apartment before Tim and decided to use the key Tim had given him to let himself in, calm down and wait for the younger man. While he walked up the three flights of stairs to Tim's place he made a mental list of the things they needed to discuss, the Admiral's new assignment, Abby's firing( which the rest of the team had been ordered not to discuss until given the all clear by him), and last but certainly not lease Tim disappearing act today at the office. The doctor's had said Tim would probably suffer from nightmares and flashbacks of both of his kidnappings for a while and there was no way in hell Gibbs was going to let him go through that alone, he was going to stick to him like glue until he was positive that Tim was okay.

He used the key to unlock the door and frowned as his gut tighten in warning of impending danger. He slowly opened the door just a few inches to peek inside and try to determine the danger. He was caught off guard when the door was yanked from his hand and thrown open. He suddenly found himself face to face with the elder McGee who by the looks of things, empty beer bottles cluttering the coffee table, had spent the majority of the afternoon getting very drunk in his son's apartment.

"You?", the man slurred.  
"You're the one my son is sleeping with?"  
Gibbs glared at the intoxicated man, "I'm not sleeping..."

Gibbs never got to finish the statement as the man took a wild swing at him and he was forced to concentrate on defending himself. Not sure on how long he had before Tim would arrive home Gibbs knew he had to maneuver the man away from the open door so Tim would be hit with an errant punch upon entering his own apartment. Splitting his thoughts between defending himself and worrying about Tim's arrival proved to be his downfall as the more motivated drunken man got the drop on him and landed a stiff jab to his stomach followed by an uppercut that had him sprawled on the floor before he could catch his breath. The Admiral landed on top of him and pinned his arms down with his knees and began to rain blows down on his head and chest.

Tim arrived home to the sounds of a brawl coming out of his apartment and the curious faces of neighbors poking their heads out of their doors to see what was causing the uproar from their normally quiet and unassuming neighbor. He waved them back inside, rushing to the open door to see what was happening for himself. He stood at the door for a second shocked by the scene he was witnessing. He rushed to inside to aid his semi-conscious boss, grabbing the nearest weapon he could find, one of the empty bottles on the table and swung it with all his strength at the back of the Admiral's head. Either the elder McGee was so intoxicated that he didn't feel the injury to that back of his head or so angry that he didn't care, instead of collapsing from the attack he slowly rose off of the prone form on the floor and turned to face the new threat.

"I should have had you beaten down with that Parker kid, if I would have been lucky you would have died too..."

He continued to speak but Tim was so shocked by the admission of guilt by his father that he didn't hear another word. The next thing he was aware of was holding Gibbs' Raven from his ankle holster aiming it right between the Admiral eyes while the older man was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Tim, son, listen to me." he heard Gibbs' soothing voice in his ear.

"He's not worth it, don't let him turn you into something your not. Listen to me YOU ARE NOT A COLD BLOOD MURDER." he said forcefully.

Tim turned a tearful face to his boss, "He had John killed."

"I know son and he will pay for it, but not this way."  
Tim slowly lowered the gun and then before anyone in the room could move he landed a solid left cross on the Admiral knocking the man unconscious to the floor. He collapsed into Gibbs' outstretched arms and let all of the emotion seep out of him not even trying to hide the tears.

AN: Sorry for the delay, had a rough few days and couldn't get much writing done. I had to rewrite the ending of this chapter as it seemed to me that Tim would be the better one for the final confrontation with the Admiral. Please review with your thoughts and comments. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Tony walked up the stairs to his best friends apartment with a pizza box in one hand and a case of beer in the other. He had noticed how off Tim had been at the office and was determined to get to the bottom of the situation. What he didn't expect to find was an open door, an unconscious Admiral and Tim falling apart in Gibbs' arms.

"He killed him, boss.", Tim mumbled into Gibbs' shoulder over and over.

Gibbs immediately tensed when he sensed someone new enter and was preparing to intervene if another attack against the young man was approaching.

Tony took in the scene in front of him and when into action, he closed the door with his foot and sat the food and beer in the kitchen. Grabbing his phone as soon as he had an empty hand, "Ziva, need you at Tim's."

He hung up the phone before she could reply, and dialed the next person on his impromptu to do list.

"Director, there has been an incident at McGee's apartment."  
He took a second to give the Director Tim's address and hung up more politely than he had with his partner.

He walked back into the living room just as the Admiral groaned. Gibbs' hands were still full trying to comfort Tim so Tony reached in Tim's go bag at the door and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and quickly went to work insuring the man remained subdued. All three teammates were startled by a knock at the door so Tony cautiously approached with his weapon drawn. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ziva waiting outside and he opened the door.

"Tony?", she asked before she entered and was able to see the situation for herself.

"Not sure." was the simple reply.

Gibbs looked up as he finally got Tim settled in his writing chair staying close enough to keep him grounded but not so close to crowd him.

"That bastard was here when I got here and attacked me, Tim entered a few minutes later and subdued him. He taunted Tim with the fact that he had John Parker killed." Gibbs growled softly keeping a close eye on Tim.

Tony moved closer to his friend looking to provided comfort while Ziva's eyes flashed horribly at the wretched man on the floor intent on going in to cause more damage.

"Stand down, David." Gibbs said firmly as she took her first step. "He will pay for what he did, but not like that."

Tim seemed to calming down so Tony squatted down in front of him putting a hand on his thigh to get his attention.

"Hey buddy, why didn't you wait for Bossman to take you home today?"

Tim looked at him with hurt and betrayal so strongly embedded in his eyes that it took Tony's breath away.

"What did we do, Tim? How did we hurt you?", he asked wanting nothing more but to comfort the young man.

Tim couldn't look at his team, his family, as he spoke, "I've seen it happen before, you were hiding things from me and I heard Vance talk about the new assignment. I know you and Gibbs went up to his office to have me reassigned when I went out for coffee today. After my appointment you were just waiting for him to come down and tell me you didn't want me anymore." his voice cracked when he made the last statement but he cleared his throat and continued, "You don't want to work with a queer."

Tony landed on his butt at the statements coming out of his young partner's mouth when his knees gave out, Gibbs had a more hands on approach, he slapped the younger man in the back of the head HARD.

"Agent McGee!", everyone turned to the door to see a very angry Leon Vance, who had been let in by Ziva. "I find that term very offensive and I do NOT want to ever hear it come out of your mouth again, CLEAR."

"Yes...yes sir.", came the answer from the stunned young man.

"Good." he then turned to the security detail that had followed him to the apartment and pointed to the man handcuffed on the floor, "Get this garbage out of here. Put him in a holding cell until I have time to deal with him the charge is..." he looked to the agents in the room.

"Assault." Gibbs.

"Murder." Tim.

"Being an asshole." Tony.

The three answers came simultaneously.

Vance worked hard to hide the smirk at the replies but didn't quite manage it. "You heard them."

Once the two agents had the Admiral out of the house, Vance once again turned his attention to McGee, "The new assignment I was referring to this afternoon was the one the SecNav had decided to give your father, he was to be the face of the new campaign to encourage homosexuals to enlist into the Navy. We didn't want you to worry about his reaction until it was necessary so we didn't tell you. That was my decision so try not to hold it against you team."  
He turned to the team as he reached for the door to leave, "Why don't you take a week off to recover, I really can't afford my best team to burn out and you all have plenty of vacation days available."

After Vance left it was Ziva that finally broke the unexpected silence that had settled over the room, "Tim, how could you think that we didn't want you, hasn't Gibbs told you repeatedly that you belong to him... that you belong to US?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness." came the answer in triplicate.

That brought a shy smile to the young man's face and a look of hope to his eyes, he felt loved and wanted for who he was.

"So, do you want to belong to us?" Tony asked.

Tim knew that Tony feared rejection as much as he did so he made sure that Tony could see not only by his words but by his demeanor, "Yes I want to be part of this team... part of this family."

"Good because I would hate to think that I wasted my money buying you this." and Tony seemed to pull a copy of a blue ray movie out of thin air, in was in his back pocket the whole time, and their it was "Brokeback Mountain. "We gotta watch it tonight."

Tim smiled at his family, "Hey shouldn't we call Abby?"

An uneasy silence once again fell over the room.

"Tim, Abby has been arrested.", Gibbs said bluntly.

"Why? When? We need to go to her."  
"NO."

"But we are a family, we leave no one behind."  
"You are right, the Marine motto is we leave no man behind, but we also leave no traitor unpunished. Abby betrayed you Tim and allowed Karson to use the programs you wrote to handicap us and to give him the ability to harm you. For that she needs to be held responsible for her actions."  
"But she is your favorite."  
"She is a grown woman who allowed someone I cared for to be harmed. I have no remorse and no guilt for her having to pay for her actions. And neither should you. If she hadn't activated that snooper program on your computer we would have been able to get Balboa's team to you before Karson laid a finger on you. She BETRAYED you, she betrayed all of us. She abused the trust that I put in her. No traitor goes unpunished."

Tim looked up at his boss, his father, and understood what Gibbs was trying to tell him, he was just as important to the older man as Abby, maybe more so now.

Looking around at his ransacked apartment, Tim didn't have the strength emotionally or physically to deal with it tonight, so he once again turned to the man he was more and more looking at as a father.

"Can we you to your place tonight?"  
Gibbs reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes I want to feel safe tonight and the place that I feel the most secure is my dad's home.", he whispered the last part.

One short hour later, the team was all at Gibbs' home, the three younger members were busy making a nest with pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the old TV and Gibbs was watching over them from the doorway of the kitchen waiting for a pot of coffee to finish brewing.

Tim was settled in between Tony, who was ready to keep him grounded or provide a shoulder to laugh or cry on which ever he needed, and Ziva,who was ready to pounce on any sign of danger to her brother, and the movie was finally turned on.

Gibbs looked over at his three kids on the floor and then up at the picture of Shannon and Kelly on the fireplace. He had known pain and loss, but he also knew pride and felt an overwhelming love for his new family. And heaven help anyone who thought they were going to hurt them.

AN: Okay folks please let me know if you want me to end this here or do you want the epilogue. The epilogue is only very roughly written out so if I do post it,it won't be for another week or so. Please review with all your thoughts and comments. Stray:)


	24. Chapter 24

It had been six months since Karson had escaped and had been killed by the team. Six hard months that had Tim reliving the nightmare of being kidnapped and raped by the man as a teenager and being kidnapped and almost raped by him a second time.

It had taken two months before Gibbs had let him spend a night alone in his apartment and that had ended horribly with the whole team showing up, Vance included, weapons drawn when a neighbor had called Gibbs after hearing Tim screaming in his sleep, caught in a nightmare. After that night the team had taken turns sleeping at his place on the futon mattress that had made its way onto the floor in his bedroom for another couple of months.

Finally he was able to make it through a whole night of uninterrupted sleep and the team was feeling more comfortable letting him stay by himself.

So of course disaster would strike again, in the form of Admiral McGee. After his arrest and dishonorable discharge from the Navy he was facing felony accessory to murder charges and decided to end it all by hanging himself in his jail cell.

Tim was once again transported to Gibbs' home and told repeatedly that he was not a burden and under no circumstances would he be left alone. Tim worked his way through the pain, hurt and guilt that his father's suicide brought and eventually found peace within himself, thanks in large part to his surrogate family.

In the middle of all this chaos, Abby had been charged with interfering with a federal investigation and was sentence to a six year sentence that would be suspended provided she didn't have contact with any NCIS agent and she didn't attempt to gain employment with any federal agency. The last that the MCRT had heard from her she had returned to New Orleans and was working as a school teacher.

Tim took losing his best friend hard but it wasn't long before he realized the obvious, that she had been using him and his feeling for her for years. The removal of Abby and her petulant behavior towards Tim seemed to do him more good than all the hours spent working through his past with the therapist the agency had insisted he see twice a week. Not long after she left his self esteem and confidence took a sudden upward swing and he seemed to regain a swagger to his step.

Tonight marked the six month anniversary of what Tim jokingly referred to has his own personal hell week. It also marked the third visit he and Tony were making to The Mirage an upper end club that cater to homosexuals. Tony had proven true to his word about being his wing man and Tim even pretended he didn't see the fingerprint scanner that Tony had brought into the club with him. Tim was even more surprised when he spotted Ziva and Gibbs sitting in a booth at the back of the club when they arrived.

Tim made his way up to the bar and ordered drinks for the whole team and shyly smiled at the bartender he had been flirting with during his last visit. "Hey Mike, what up?"

"Hey, Tim.", Mike flashed him a devastating smile that had Tim's knees weaken, and handed Tim a Ziploc bag with the drinks.

"What's this?" Tim picked it up and saw an index card with a thumb print on it, a couple of strands of hair and a piece of paper with named Michael Richard DOB 7-7-75.

"I thought I would ask you to have breakfast with me once I got off and decided it would be easier for your friends to do their background check so I wouldn't have to wait so long for their approval."

Tim turned bright red and started laughing.

Dating was really going to be an adventure.

AN: Well that concludes this adventure. Hope you enjoyed the ride. As always your thoughts and comments are welcomed. :) stray


End file.
